No Ordinary Love: A Freedom Writers SpinOff
by drakenichols1
Summary: A spin-off to my Freedom Writers series. Join Owen Fabian and his friend Jake Reynolds as they make one of the most epic love stories in all time. NatsuxLisanna, Erza/Lucy, GreyxLluvia and LevyxGajeelxOC love triangle. UPDATED! Edited Chapter 2. Read!
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Remington Hotel...

Owen covered Aqua with a blanket, smiling as he saw her look comfortable enough. "Comfy?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

He blushed. "No problem." He studied her carefully. Despite saying she felt fine, she seemed a little troubled. "What's wrong? Your headache acting up again?"

"No. It's just..."

She looked like she was hesitating. "What?"

"What were you and Alexia talking about earlier? You two left the room and it seemed serious."

"Oh, that," he mumbled. "Nothing. Just relationship problems."

"Ah..."

Silence settled in the air a bit. It wasn't the uncomfortable silence that occurs frequently. Nor was it a comfortable one.

It's like...nothing should be said.

Whether it's comfortable or not, they didn't really like silence. So she broke it.

"Owen?" she asked.

He raised his brows. "Hm?"

"Has...anyone from your organization..." she trailed off.

He blinked, expecting her to continue. "What?"

"Has anyone from your organization ever..." She twiddled her thumbs. "...fallen in love with a fictional character before?"

Now this was an unexpected question. Why did she ask that? Did she find out about his feelings for her?

"Uh...why'd you ask?"

She shook her head. "No reason. Just curious. So, has there?"

He then thought about what he and Lexia talked about earlier. "Well...there was one. It was a little while ago, actually. About two years ago."

She seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Whoa!" he jumped a little. "Calm down."

She giggled. "Sorry. But seriously? How did that work out?"

He shrugged. "Turned out pretty well, actually. Despite being from two different universes, they managed to pull through with their relationship. But it was not without difficulty."

"How long did it take for them to fall in love?"

"Jake fell in love with her the moment he met her. Levy did too, she just didn't realize it. Took her a while to."

She smiled. "So that's their names. Jake and Levy."

He chuckled. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It does. So, what happened to him?"

He grinned. "Well...why don't I tell you from start to finish. His story is actually pretty interesting."

"Is that alright? I have a feeling it's gonna be a long story."

"It is. I'm fine with it, but what about you? It's gonna be pretty long so promise me you won't get bored."

She smiled. "I promise. And I doubt it would be boring."

He chuckled. "It's not, Aqua. It's not..."

* * *

Two years ago...FFWO Graduation Ceremony...

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The people cheered as the graduates threw their hats up in the air. The whole ceremony turned into an uproar as everyone congratulated each other. They hugged, they laughed, they cried, and one fainted.

Each graduate shook hands with the Director. This is one of the few times he has ever gone out his office. It was a privilege to see him in person, let alone shake his hand.

A younger Owen Fabian stood from the audience and went up to congratulate his friends. He smiled and patted the guys on the back, whilst he hugged the girls. He was happy that all his friends made it.

"Gina! Crystal!" he called out. "Congrats! You made it!"

The two girls tackled him to the ground, hugging him tight. "We're so happy!"

"I can...see that..." he choked out. "Can't...breathe!"

They got off of him and helped him up. He dusted himself off and looked around. The other girls took notice of this.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"Where's Jake?"

Gina pointed to the right. "I saw him with Sammy. Apparently she had something to tell him."

_Is she doing what I think she's doing?_ he thought.

In actuality, he had a hunch on what she wanted to tell him. She apparently had a crush on Jake ever since their first year in the academy. Owen was one of the few who knew.

"I see. Well, he's coming with us to the party right?"

"Yeah, he is."

Crystal squealed happily. "I can't believe we made it! What do you think they'll have us do first?"

"Calm down, ladies," Owen said. "You gotta take a series of tests first. They still need to learn your strong and weak points before they decide on what division they'll put you in."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. For most people it takes a couple of years. Those who exceed an average rating in the academy gets to choose their own position right away."

"And how do you know this?" Gina asked.

"That's a silly question, Gina. He's ranked fourth in the Top Five FFWO officers," Crystal said.

"Oh, right." She giggled. "My bad."

He shook his head and sighed. "I dunno why you guys talked me into participating for the Top Five, anyway. I just wanna be a Writer, that's all. No need for a signature title."

"Just want you to be more respected."

His eyes rolled. "I don't need that. I got good friends. That's enough for me."

"Owen!" a voice called out from behind.

They all turned to the direction of the voice. They smiled as they saw a familiar face running to them.

"Jake!" Owen called out.

Jacob "Jake" Reynolds. A friend and comrade of Owen, Gina and Crystal. He appears to have taken off his graduation robe and cap.

He had very slight tan skin, blue eyes and medium length hair. His body was apparently well-built for his age. Almost like Taylor Lautner.

He wore a black long sleeved button up shirt, black Laguna beach jeans, and black and white sneakers.

He finally caught up to them and grinned. "We still going to the party?"

"Yep!" we all said.

"Oh yeah, what happened with Sammy?" Gina asked.

His smile disappeared and he shook his head. "I turned her down."

"What?"

Crystal stepped forward. "Why? She's nice!"

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But I just don't feel that way about her. We're not even that close."

"Well, if you say so."

"Hey, come on! Let's not ruin the mood here. Let's head over to the party."

Owen laughed. "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Later that night...Ocean Side Beach Resort...

All the graduates and their friends partied hard at the resort. They drank, danced, swam, and everything else that was possible to do there. It was pretty wild.

Owen and Jake stumbled out of the crowd with a few drinks in hand and walked over to Gina and Crystal. "Okay, one Boilermaker for Crystal. And one Porchcrawler for Gina."

They smiled as they gave them their drinks. "Thanks!"

Owen held up his own cocktail. "A toast to the new generation of Fan Fiction Writers!"

Jake raised his own. "May we make the best stories for years to come!"

"Here, here!" they all cheered and downed their drinks.

Jake nearly spit his own out and coughed. "What is this?"

"A Flaming Dr. Pepper," Owen replied. "Don't like the taste?"

"My first time drinking alcohol."

He chuckled. "Maybe you should stick to something lighter. I'll get you a lager."

"No, it's okay. I'll get used to this."

Gina patted his back. "Don't push yourself."

He nodded. "I won't."

"I still can't believe we made it!" Crystal squealed.

"Yeah, you've been saying that like five times today," Owen mumbled.

"Sorry, but I just can't believe we made it!"

"...Six times."

Gina tapped his shoulder. "Hey, after the party we should totally go out in the town!"

He cringed. "I dunno, Gina. I mean, I got work tomorrow. I really can't stay out too late. I can stay for the party but-"

"Fabian," someone called from behind.

They all turned to see the Director standing before them. They were silent for a moment. That is until they came to their senses and got up to salute.

"SIR!" they all saluted.

He waved his hand. "No need for that. We're in a party, so it's okay to drop any honorifics. Call be by my real name."

"Uh..." Gina muttered.

"Your real name, sir?" Jake asked.

He nodded. "Yep. Don't tell me you don't know my name."

"What?"

"No!"

"Of course we do!"

"What makes you think we don't know?"

He crossed his arms. "So...what's my name?"

Owen scoffed. "You don't know your own name, Don?"

"It's Ron."

"Dammit, so close!"

He laughed. "Anyway, Fabian, it's alright if you stay out late. I can give everyone else at work a day off tomorrow. However..." He looked at Jake. "Reynolds, I would like you and Owen to briefly come over to my office tomorrow morning."

Jake blinked twice. "Me?"

"Him?" Owen asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I'll explain the details tomorrow. It wouldn't take long so you can get on with the rest of your day. Tonight is a night to celebrate so you should enjoy it. Go out in the town if you want."

"What about you, Ron?" Crystal asked.

_She's actually using his real name!_ the other three thought.

"I have to get back to the office later. Being the Director of one of the most powerful organizations in the world offers little rest, even on special occasions. We've been flooded with a lot of requests lately, so I have to sort them out."

"Don't strain yourself," Owen said.

He laughed. "I won't. Take care, guys. I have to meet with a few people before leaving."

"Good night, sir!" And with that, he took off. The experienced Writer let out a breath of relief and laughed. "Man, that was tense!"

"Not used to being so informal with him?" Gina asked.

"Yeah! I don't think I can ever call him by his real name."

Crystal quirked a brow. "What's so hard about saying 'Ron'?"

_She really has no humility!_ they thought once more.

* * *

An hour later...

Jake leaned on the balcony of the villa he and the others were staying at. He was staring out into the vast horizon of sea and sky. Stars had spread throughout the night sky, a beautiful sight like a painting made by Monet himself.

He sighed and closed his eyes. So many things had happened. He felt tired, yet excited.

He couldn't wait to get started with work. But he didn't even know what division he was gonna be put in. He darn well hope it wouldn't be in Intelligence.

That was more of a fort for Crystal and Gina.

He felt something cold and wet press against his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. Owen had pressed a bottle of beer on his cheek.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Jake laughed and took the beer. "In anime it's usually the opposite sex that presses the drink against one's cheek."

He shrugged. "The girls are already asleep. I'm all you got, pal."

They both shared a laugh and went silent. Jake stared back into the horizon, Owen soon copied him. It was views like these that were quite rare nowadays.

The world has become a scary place. You can't help but feel uneasy whenever you're alone. But if you have friends, you barely notice the dangers.

"I finally did it," the younger teen whispered.

"I'm proud of you, Jake," Owen said, nudging his arm. "I'm sure you'll make a great Writer."

"Do you really think I'll do any good Fan Fictions?"

"I know you will. It may start out a little rough, but as you go on it will smooth up. When I first started Writing, I had very little confidence and nearly screwed up. But I got better and stronger. It comes with time, Jake. I'm sure you'll be an incredible Writer someday."

He smiled. "Thanks." He took a gulp of his drink and sighed. "What do you think the Director needs us for tomorrow?"

The Writer shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's a job."

A laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah! Right! It's still too early!"

"You'll never know!"

"I doubt it's a job."

* * *

The next morning...Director's Office...

"The reason why I called you two here is that I've got a job for you both," Director said.

"Wow, you were right," Jake mumbled.

Owen chuckled. "What's the job, sir?"

"A large fan circle of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail had just sent us a request to create multiple pairings," he explained. "The pairings they desire are Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lluvia and Erza/Lucy. Some had requested Erza/Jellal and Lucy/Loki. But I think a yuri pairing harbors more popularity."

"Amen," they both said.

"Anyway, the reward will be about $420,000,000 in cash."

Jake nearly lost his balance. "You're kidding me!"

"I am not. They're willing to pay that much for us to create an AU to their liking. They're quite a popular group, actually. They've made tons of cash just by selling their own doujinshi in Comiket."

"As long as they're paying and we're working, I don't care much about who they are," Owen said. He looked over to his young friend. "Well Jake, wanna Write your first story?"

He blinked. "But I thought we were supposed to undergo some division tests before we are assigned to a position..."

The Director laughed. "Jacob, you're the strongest student among all the graduates. We've reviewed your grades and class standing and saw that you needn't take any of those tests. We're putting you into Junior A-Writer."

His eyes widened. "Junior A? That's like one step closer to-"

"Owen's rank, yes."

He didn't know what was going on. He had no idea how he managed to get a position one rank under Owen's. He knew, though, that he needed to sit down.

"I need to sit down."

In the blink of an eye, Owen had pushed a chair towards him just before he could fall. His ass landed on the soft cushion of the seat and he sunk slowly into it. It was too soft.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. A little shocked, but I'm alright."

"Why is this such a shock to you? You've seen your own grades, right? You should know that you have what it takes to surpass even me."

"No, that's over-exaggerating."

He sighed and smiled. "But isn't this great? You finally have a chance to show off your talents! And what's more in one of your favorite series!"

'Ron' leaned back on his chair. "I'm giving you an opportunity to be one of the few graduates in the history of FFWO to start right after his own graduation. Plus you get to start right away. I know how much you wanted to do this job, and with your skills I can see promise." He gave him one of his winning smiles. "Will you consider accepting this job?"

What should he do? This was so sudden! How can he deal with being offered a huge job a day after his graduation?

He felt happy. Ecstatic. But he also felt bad.

What would Gina and Crystal think? Would they congratulate him? Would they get mad and ask why he was able to start right away without having to go through those tests?

"Gina and Crystal would be proud, Jake," Owen said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You were thinking about them, were ya? Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear you've been offered a job as early as now. They're good sports. So rest easy."

_Can he read minds now?_ he thought. "Do you really think I should?"

He nodded. "I'm positive."

"Owen will be accompanying you anyway, Reynolds," the Director said. "He'll be assisting you since it's your first mission. Think of him as a chaperone, only he's not an adult."

The said Writer had to laugh at that. "I see. So I'm an escort now! See, Jake? We'll be partners on your first mission!"

He did have a point. He was one of the most skilled Writers in the organization. And he was gonna be with him on his first mission.

What was there to worry about, then? Should he still turn down an offer like this out of fear and uneasiness? Heck, no!

He sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

The Director smiled. "You will leave tomorrow morning. Your locker key will be given to you by then. Your gear and mission credits will be available in your locker. After changing into your gear, you will proceed to the armory to choose your own weapon. Be it projectile or melee, you will choose what suits you best. Once you're done with mission preparations, proceed here so that I would brief you."

"Should I teach him how to do the portal hand sign?" Owen asked.

Jake shook his head. "Don't worry, I know how. I covered it up in my third year, remember?"

Their boss picked up his pen and wrote his signature on a piece of paper. "This paper is a permission slip that you need to keep at all times in order for you to legally create your own Alternate Universe for any of the worlds that you will deal with. Do not lose this, for this is your ticket to create any AU's anytime." He handed them the paper. "That will be all. You can get on with your day, though I advise that you start packing. I feel this will be a rather long mission."

"How long?"

He shrugged. "A little around a year or so."

His jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Have fun!"

"Come on, Jake," Owen said as he pulled the stuttering teen out of the room.

This was gonna be interesting...

* * *

The next day...FFWO Headquarters...Locker Room...

"204...204...204..." Jake muttered as he browsed through the row of lockers. After getting his locker key he began to search for it. He was told his gear would be inside, and he wanted to change into it right away. "204! Here it is!"

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it. He opened the locker and found a high collar black zipper shirt without sleeves hanging on a hanger, a pair of black not too baggy cargo pants folded up on the floor of the locker, and a pair of black Propet Alpine Walker boots. Basically everything was black.

"These guys just love black in their uniform," he mumbled.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Owen walked into the locker room, apparently already dressed up in his gear. He had come an hour earlier, awaiting Jake's arrival while eating a late breakfast. He had rushed over to his sister's place because she asked if she could get a souvenir when he gets back.

_I won't be back for a while, though, _he thought. As he made his way to Jake's locker, he found the man himself and smiled. "Well, look at you, all dressed up."

He turned around, revealing his front. It had fit him rather nicely, almost as if it was made for him. It was quite similar to what Owen was wearing, albeit having a few more accessories.

Owen was wearing a black sleeveless hooded jacket, a pair of black cargo pants, and the same boots as Jake's. On both his hands were black fingerless gloves, and a silver necklace with a small moon chained to it around his neck. Their designs are similar, but Jake still lacked the added accessories he had.

"Is it to your liking?"

Jake smiled and nodded. "Yeah. This feels nice. Lacks something, though."

He tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"I don't got gloves like you. I need an accessory for at least one hand."

Owen chuckled and dug into his pocket. "If that's it, then here." He tossed what appears to be a wristband to him. As he caught it, the older teen crossed his arms. "Happy graduation."

He looked at the wrist accessory. It was plain black with the organization's emblem sewn into it with red thread. He made a toothy smile and shook his head.

"No way!" he laughed.

"Way. You always said you wanted one of those, despite how insanely expensive those were to non-official members of the org. Now that you're an official Writer, you can get these for free."

"Thanks!" He quickly put it on and did a proud pose. "How do I look?"

He grinned. "Ready."

* * *

Armory...

"Owen! What brings you to my office?" Chuck, the manager of the armory, greeted.

He smiled and shook his hand. "I'm here for business, Chuck." He pushed the younger Writer forward. "You remember Jake, right?"

A nod. "Hell yeah, I do! He was able to reach Level Nine of the Bloody Palace simulation!"

Jake waved. "Heya."

"So, you finally made it! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir."

He waved his hand. "Please, call me Chuck."

Owen put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake here has already been assigned to a mission by the Director himself. We are leaving today and are hoping to find him a weapon he likes."

His smile only grew. "No shit? Damn, son! Well, it ain't no surprise! Seeing as how you nearly broke Owen's record in the simulation!"

"Go on, Jake. Take a look around."

He nodded and did so. He browsed through the large selection of weapons. From guns to swords, from shurikens to brass knuckles, he looked through them all. And one particular sword caught his eye.

"What's this?" he asked, touching the blade.

This sword had a peculiar design. Its blade was slightly curved, the tip going upwards. The handle was made of steel and had a hand guard.

Chuck walked over to him with a smile. "You got a good eye, Jacob. This here is new, just finished making it the other day. I call it the Kettenblatt. It's German for 'Chain Blade'."

"Chain Blade," he echoed. "Why'd you call it that?"

"See these lines on the blade?" He pointed. "The blade is actually made of smaller ones attached to a chain within. On the handle there is a button that will allow you to release the chain and turn it into a bladed whip. Very useful against crowds. And the chain's quite long, so if you need to leap a huge gap you can go all Indiana Jones."

Jake took the blade in his hand and studied it for a second. Before doing a few practice swings, in a safe distance from the other two of course, he pressed the button and released the chain. He smiled and nodded before doing a few more swings, the blade now moving like a whip.

"This, I like."

"Just release the button and the chain will instantly coil back into a sword."

And he did. "Too awesome. Think I can have it?"

He laughed. "It's yours to keep! I already got blueprints on how to make it already, so I can just make some more. I needed an opinion of a professional swordsman before I could mass-produce it."

"I'm no pro, though."

Owen stepped forward. "You are to me. Wanna get a sidearm? It could be pretty useful if your weapon gets knocked out of your hand."

He turned around. "Sure. What do you recommend?"

* * *

A few minutes later...Director's Office...

Owen and Jake now sat in front of the Director after getting all the necessary requirements for the mission. With their weapons, mission credits, and other essential luggage packed up, they were ready to begin their briefing before heading out. Hopefully 'Ron' wouldn't keep them too long.

"We're all packed and ready to go sir," Owen said.

He nodded. "I can see that. But before you do, I should brief you two on the mission details."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Now, as you both already know this mission will be in an Alternate Universe of Fairy Tail. Your target pairings are Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lluvia, and Erza/Lucy. Do whatever means necessary to pair them up. You may interact with the characters as much as you like, you can even ask them to aid you in pairing them, you can even have some days off to hang out with them. You can even become a part of their guild and take on any missions they post in their bulletin board. Just don't forget your real mission. You can even change some events in any story arcs that occur in the plot. Make your work creative since they're paying us a lot to do a good job. They will put this story down on paper as soon as it's done and sell it in the next Comiket. They're counting on us, so do not let them down." He cleared his throat and took a sip of his water. "Any questions?"

Jake raised his hand. "I do." He gestured him to continue. "Were you serious about thinking this mission could last about a year?"

"Making one pairing takes a while. Imagine multiple pairings. You need to look out for any opportunities to bring them closer. These things take time, so I do hope you're patient enough."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He then clapped his hands together. "Well, that's it for the briefing! Time for you to go!"

He blinked. "Huh? That was briefing? It barely lasted three minutes."

"I like to keep these things short. If I ramble on, I'll put people to sleep. You two say goodbye to your friends and family yet?" They nodded. "Good. You got your PDA's with you, so don't hesitate to contact anyone. Just make sure you do it in private. If anyone does see you use them though, tell them it's a device from your own world."

"Oh, so we're allowed to tell them that much?" Owen asked. "To tell them we're from another world?"

He nodded. "That is correct. Anything is possible in the world of Fairy Tail, so take advantage of that fact."

"Will do."

"Good luck."

They both stood up and saluted. "Thank you, sir."

Owen then did a hand sign facing the door. "Ka!" A portal emitting bright blue light opened up. He turned to Jake. "Nervous?"

He nodded. "A bit. But also excited."

"I have faith in you, Jacob," the Director said. "Knock 'em dead."

He looked back and smiled. "Thank you."

And with that, the two Writers entered the portal. The Director said a silent prayer as the portal closed behind them. He had confidence in them, but it didn't hurt to make a little wish for them.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Fairy Tail...Guild Entrance...

The two walked out of the portal, finding themselves in front of a two-story building with a big sign that said 'FAIRY TAIL' on it. Its emblem was sewn on a yellow flag that was neatly placed at the center of the building's front. It truly was a terrific sight, especially for Jake.

He smiled and inhaled. "I'm...actually here...in Fairy Tail!"

Owen laughed and playfully punched him. "Wait 'til we _join_ Fairy Tail. I would love to see how you react to that!"

The young teen then swayed from side to side. "Ah...we're gonna join..."

"This guy's too funny," Owen chuckled.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind said.

The two turned around at the source of the voice. There stood a girl, medium-length blue hair which was tied with a yellow ribbon,brown eyes, pale white skin and peach-colored lips. She was a few inches shorter than Jake, probably by two inches.

She wore a yellow bikini top underneath a short blue vest, exposing her flat stomach, blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up to just above her knees and yellow sandals. Needless to say these two Writers know who exactly this person was. Most especially the younger one.

_Levy McGarden,_ they thought in unison.

Owen cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Um, do you have any business here?" she asked.

He grinned. "Actually, we do."

Her face lit up like a light as she clasped her hands together. "Could it be that you two want to join Fairy Tail?"

_DEAD ON!_ they thought, dumbfounded.

Jake laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Are we that easy to read?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"Do we have to fill out any applications?" Owen asked.

She shook her head. "Nope! You just waltz right up there and yell out, 'I WANNA JOIN FAIRY TAIL!'"

Jake's face lit up. "Alright! I'll do just that!"

"Jake, wait!" Owen called out, a little too late.

The two watched him barge into the building and the doors closed behind him. Just as Levy had told them, he yelled out those five words at the top of his lungs. The two sweatdropped.

"I was only kidding..." she mumbled, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, he's just a little excited."

"Maybe too excited?"

* * *

A few minutes later...Fairy Tail Guild...

"We would like to join Fairy Tail, Master Makarov."

After the utterly embarrassing uproar brought upon the guild by Jake, Levy had led Owen to Master Makarov, the guild's...well...master.

Owen stood casually, while Jake was sulking beside him after finding out he had made a complete fool of himself. The poor boy. He just can't help himself when he's excited.

Makarov rubbed his chin in thought. "Really, now? And what reason do you have to join a guild such as us?"

He smiled. "I have heard many things about this guild. And though a lot would say this place is rather rowdy at times, there are those who also say you excel even the mightiest guilds out there. I do believe it's because of the level of morale you have put into your own guild, Master Makarov. And so, me and my friend would like to aid you by lending you our strength. We may not be mages, but our abilities come quite close to your level of strength."

"Hmmm..." He thought a little bit more. "Usually we let people join right away if they want to, but you say you both are not mages? I would like to see your 'abilities' before I make a decision."

"And how do you propose we demonstrate our skills?"

"Why not a duel with a couple of our guild mages? They will be the judge of your abilities and say whether you're cut out for joining our guild or not. What do you say?"

He turned to Jake. "What do you think, Jake? Wanna duel with a mage?"

He snapped out of his sulking and blinked. "Eh?"

"Alright, we'll do it."

Jake looked around. "What were we talking about?"

Makarov smiled and nodded. "Alright! Everyone, push the tables to the sides and give room!"

"Oh, we're doing it here?" the older Writer asked.

"That's right!" He then turned around. "Erza! Please, step forward!"

That said, a girl from the crowd stepped forward. Her hair was a scarlet shade of red, her skin fair, eyes same color as her hair and pink lips. She stood as tall as Owen, perhaps a centimeter taller, and was wearing a knight's armor, blue skirt and black leather boots.

Owen grinned, apparently excited. "Erza Scarlet. I've heard quite a lot about you."

She smiled back. "Really? You have?"

He nodded. "Why, yes. That is why I'm looking forward to this duel. Such an honor to get a chance to fight with the one and only Titania."

"My, what enthusiasm. I believe this will be interesting."

"Master," the white-haired beauty, Mirajane, whispered to Makarov. "Isn't choosing Erza a little too extreme?"

He shook his head. "Do not worry, I sense great power within these boys."

In no time at all, the tables were pushed to the side. The room was now big enough to hold the fight, with everyone cooped up in the side as well. The entire guild was excited...

...whilst Jake was still unable to figure out what is happening.

What a dolt...

The two stood at the ready, both at opposite sides of the 'arena'. They stared at each others eyes. Their breathing was calm, steady, relaxed.

Owen brought his hand to reach for his blade, Thanatos. This humongous sword resembled that of a Dragon Sword. It had no cross-guard, and its pommel was shaped and crafted as a demon's skull.

The blade was long and straight right up until the tip. The tip was shaped like an arrowhead, though a lot sharper and pointier. The sword itself was about seven feet long and four inches wide.

Erza brought out her own sword. "Requip..." Her armor then changed. Plated armor now covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. "Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Her opponent's smile grew. "Heaven's Wheel, eh? Fine choice."

"I think it's appropriate, considering that you're using a sword yourself."

"Heh, I see. Well, don't hold back now."

"Back at you."

Mirajane raised her hand high. "Ready..."

Everyone stared intently at the two, wondering what the outcome of this battle will be? Will she win? Will he lose?

Or the other way around? It's hard to say. But more importantly...

...will the guild building be alright?

She threw her hand down. "...fight!"

Erza launched multiple blades towards Owen. The crowd gasped as they watched the blades fly. They were traveling at an incredible speed, making the blades nearly invisible.

But the Writer wasn't fazed. He merely sidestepped the incoming blades before they could hit him. As the scene played out, it's as if time had stopped for all of them.

Even Erza was surprised. She stared as he easily stepped out of the way of her blades. She saw his lips form a small smile.

Before anyone could even react, he had kicked all the swords to her direction. She quickly jumped out of the way and watched as her swords were pierced into the wall. She blinked, trying to take in everything that happened in just six seconds.

"We may not be mages," Owen began, causing her to snap her attention to him. "But we have very enhanced human abilities. Our speed and strength are the few things we trained. We've even trained ourselves to withstand the basic elements such as fire and ice. We're practically immune to those."

She chuckled. "Is that so? Are you saying that you cannot be touched?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. Like everyone and everything, we have a weakness. You and I just have to figure out what it is."

"You do not know your own weakness?"

"I'm afraid I do not. And it pisses me off."

She stood up and summoned back her swords. "And you expect me to find your weakness?"

"Please do?"

She smiled and charged at him. She swung her sword as her other blades began to dance around them. Owen saw through her technique and began to parry her attacks.

One by one, blade after blade, he had pushed them away. He didn't even take out his sword to block her attacks. He just slapped them away as if they were bothersome flies.

The guild watched in awe. No one has ever taken Erza lightly before. And they all thought the same thing...

_Who is this guy?_

He leaped up into the air and grabbed one of her swords before it could hit him, then threw it right back at her. She saw this and quickly parried it with the weapon in her hand, the sword being dodged by the slightly panicking audience as it landed on a table. Before she could even counter-attack, she found herself being pulled forward by her opponent.

It seems he had something planned...

He had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. While she was busy blocking the sword he threw he found an opportunity to quickly do a follow-up attack to that diversion. He took the chance and put his plan into motion.

When she was close enough, he did a quick knee on her stomach. She coughed and was briefly stunned. He then threw her up in the air and followed after her.

She quickly recovered and saw him closing in for a punch. "Tch!"

He swung his fist at her, colliding with her sword. She was relieved that she was able to block his attack. But something told her that she should be worried for some reason.

Then it hit her...literally.

He had took hold of her hand and pulled her close once more. He then thrust his palm onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her. He then threw her towards the ground, once again following after her.

She had quickly recovered when she was thrown up in the air. She wasn't so lucky when hurdling towards the ground. The ground shook as she landed on the wooden floor, gouging a small crater and shockwave that nearly knocked everyone in the room to the ground.

Owen then prepared himself to perform one of his signature finishers...

"Lightning...TALON!" he roared as his foot collided with Erza's body.

Or so he thought...

He saw that she had blocked the kick with her blade. His weight made it hard for her to keep up her guard. Then, the sword shattered.

She gasped as she stared at the shattered remains of her weapon, not minding that Owen had jumped back to the other side of the room. She blinked twice before grunting, getting up to summon another one of her swords. She looked very pissed.

"Had enough?" he asked.

She made a bitter smile before charging at him again. She then sent her swords to take him from behind, thinking that he hadn't notice. She was wrong.

With the swords behind him, one would think that he would be oblivious to them. The weapons then came at him with lightning speed. Was he gonna get hit?

Nope.

He jumped up high into the air, doing a few flips just for show. Erza dodged the incoming blades and jumped to his level. She swung her blade a few times, each swing missing him.

She began to feel annoyed, still attempting to land a hit on him. "Ya know, this fight's beginning to feel a little one-sided."

He laughed as he dodged a swing. "What do you want me to do about it? Don't tell me you want me to stand still and let you hit me?"

A vein throbbed in her head. "Wanna take out your sword? It's such a waste to not use it."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her blade from hitting him. "If you insist."

That said, he quickly took out his blade and did a horizontal slash. It knocked her and her blades towards the other side of the room. She was caught by some of the guild members, letting her get back on her feet.

She checked her body for any injuries and wounds. None, how can that be? She looked up with a puzzled look on her face.

"My blade did not hit you. I just created a gush of wind strong enough to push you and your blades back without doing you any harm." He pointed his sword at her, his whole body now emitting some strange black violet aura. The whole guild went stiff, staring at the demonic aura surrounding him. "So...wanna get serious?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you?"

He sighed and put his sword down, the aura now dissipating. "...I don't know. And it'd probably be best if I never did. But I assure you, I am not a bad man. I just want to offer my strength and aid you people in your missions. I know there are those who dislike the guild greatly. And I would be saddened if something were to happen to this place..."

The room was silent. Everyone took his words in, touched and apparently forgetting what they had witnessed a few seconds ago. Erza was the first to speak.

"Do you...really mean that?" she asked.

He nodded. "I do. Me and Jake, both."

She looked over to the other writer. "And he is Jake, I assume?"

"He is."

"What is _your_ name?"

"Owen."

She then walked over to him, her sword now lowered. "And how do we know we could trust you, Owen?"

He sighed and put his sword on the ground. He slowly removed his shirt, revealing his lean body. The guild was shocked to see the many scars on his back and front.

There were scars on his back, chest and abdomen. One notable scar went from his chest down to his ribs. It was big, and it almost looked recent.

"Ever since I was a child I had obsessed myself into serving justice to those who deserve it, even if they don't want me to. I swore to myself that I would never let anyone undergo the pain and suffering I went through in my childhood. I want to protect those dear to me..." He closed his eyes. "...since I had lost someone in the past because of my uselessness. Jake's story is quite similar, though he took a harder blow."

"Owen," Jake whispered.

He reopened his eyes with a determined look. "And that's why I'm here! That's why _we're_ here! We want to keep the peace in this world so that everyone will be filled with smiling faces! So that everyone can rejoice and embrace each other knowing that there are those who are willing to protect them!"

His friend stepped forward. "We know that you want the same thing, so let us join. We can be of great help to you. What do you say?"

Everyone exchanged glances. Most of them were speechless, others began to talk among themselves. Makarov looked thoughtful.

Erza turned to her master after changing into her casual armor. "Master?"

"Hmmm..." he mumbled. "It seems you both have gone through a lot in your lives. And I admire the fact that you are willing to aid us in helping those in need. However..."

Owen turned to him. "However...?"

"I need to ask one thing before I make a decision..." The two awaited his question. "...You both are not from this world, are you?"

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"You are not from this world, are you?" Makarov asked.

The room was silent. Everyone was trying to comprehend what their master had just said. His face looked emotionless, unreadable.

Even Erza can't even believe such words. How are they from another world? Is that even possible?

Jake had snapped out of his thoughts and even joined in the shock. He was pondering on how the guild master had seen through the both of them so fast. They haven't even been there for two days and yet their secret was out in the open.

Well, it wasn't really meant to be kept a secret. The Director _did_ say that they could tell them about where they came from. There's no need to fret.

So why is he?

Owen broke the silence with a chuckle. "Okay, what gave us away?"

Makarov smiled and stepped towards him. "You have a certain aura around you two that I cannot sense in those from this world. Believe me, I have lived for so many years and I have gone to so many places in this world. Never have I met anyone as the likes of you two." He stopped in front of him. "Aside from that, you two don't seem bad in any way."

The Writer sheathed his sword, his smile matching that of the master's. "Are you giving us the okay to join?"

"Your skills are quite admirable. But…" He then looked at Jake. "…what about his?"

Jake blinked twice. "Me?"

"He's actually new to this whole thing," Owen said. "But even though he doesn't have much real-time combat experience, he has the power to surpass even me. He could prove it to you if you want."

His eyes bulged out of his sockets. "EHHHH?"

The guild master smiled. "Very well. Will you be the one to choose his opponent this time?"

"Yes," he replied.

Jake was hysterical. "WHY CAN'T I PICK?"

"Mind if I choose two opponents?" His jaw dropped. "Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel."

"OWEN!"

Makarov nodded. "I see. What an excellent choice. Gray! Natsu!"

The two guild members stepped forward. Raven hair and red hair, they seemed as if they were masters of fire and ice. Two opposites.

But equal strengths.

Owen smiled and patted Jake on the shoulder. "Have fun!"

_Natsu and Gray of all people…_ Jake thought. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Don't worry; you remember what their elements are right?"

He paused for a moment. It took him a moment to figure out what he meant. He smiled and nodded.

But as he turned to his opponents, he saw a miserable sight. These two, who are supposed to work together to bring him down, were arguing like no tomorrow.

"Uh…will they be alright?"

Makarov sighed. "Natsu! Gray! Behave!"

The two didn't stop though. In fact, their little argument soon turned into a brawl. They weren't listening to anyone's pleas.

"Master," Erza said. "Allow me."

He nodded. "Be my guest."

She merely stepped forward from the crowd to make herself more visible. All was silent. The two were now shaking hands, sweating like crazy.

"Behave you two," she growled.

"Yes! Let's!" Gray stuttered.

"Aye!" Natsu choked out.

"Happy Number Two!" a girl yelled out in shock.

Jake sweatdropped. "Okay…"

The three stood at the ready, all of them in opposite sides of the 'arena'. They circled each other, apparently have created a stare-off. Fight already…

"We won't hold back, right Gray?" Natsu said.

"Just don't get in my way," his frienemy replied.

Jake took out his sword/whip. "Thank you, I hate it when people hold back."

They smiled and went into their stances. Natsu began to gather some fire in his fists. Gray did some kind of hand movement.

"Ice Make…" he growled. "…CAGE!"

Jake looked up and found himself trapped in a cage of ice. He blinked and looked back at the two. His face was blank.

He then felt some rumbling beneath him. He looked down and saw that the floor was beginning to emit a fiery color. Probably the work of Natsu.

The whole cage interior was now engulfed with flames. They couldn't even see Jake's figure in there anymore. Everyone stared in shock.

Levy's jaw dropped as she stared in horror. "JAKE!"

Even Gray had to regain his balance. "Natsu! You overdid it!"

He panicked. "Aah! I'm sorry! But they told us not to hold back!"

"Yes, we did ask that." A voice said. "And I greatly appreciate it."

Once again they all went silent. Their attention was turned to the now melting ice cage with the monstrous flames swirling inside. The flames slowly dissipated, revealing a now shirtless Jake.

It appears his shirt was burnt off, but his pants were as they were earlier. His lean body was soaked with sweat, making his skin glisten against the light. He looked rather unscathed.

The girls were practically drooling over his body. Heck, even the alcoholic Cana was staring at him with infatuation. Wow…

He moved forward and pointed his sword at them. "Ya see…I'm immune to both fire _and_ ice. I've trained myself to withstand the icy sting and fiery burn. Also…" He quickly melted the remains of the ice cage. "…I can manipulate my body temperature to any degree I want to match the temperature of any location in any season, weather, and any other condition."

Apparently, all was still silent. Too much silence can be a drag. Someone say something already!

"So basically…" Levy began. "…this match was over before it even began?"

"Hold it right there!" Natsu said. "Sure he's resistant to fire and ice…but what of physical offense?"

"Wanna try that?" the young Writer asked.

Gray grunted. "You won't be so smug for long! Ice Make: Spear!"

An ice spear formed in his hand and he threw it towards Jake's chest. As it made contact, the entire object of ice shattered into a million pieces. The teenager didn't even flinch.

"Yeah…my skin is as hard as rock. Dunno why, though."

"Yep, it's clear who the winner is," Mirajane muttered.

Makarov nodded. "Indeed. Both your skills have impressed me to the fullest. And Owen, you weren't lying when you said he could surpass you."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. He is an excellent fighter. Though…" He turned to his young friend. "…why is it that your body is a lot buffer than mine?"

He blinked and looked at him. "Eh?"

"You're sixteen and yet you got that kind of body? I mean, come on!"

Jake looked down on his own body and quirked a brow. "What about my body?"

Owen sighed. "Nevermind. Let's find a shirt for you so that this doesn't turn into a sausage fest."

"NOOOOO!" all the girls yelled. "Keep the shirt off!"

* * *

An hour later…

Mirajane stamped the Fairy Tattoo on Owen's arm. "There we go! You're an official member of Fairy Tail!"

He smiled. "Thanks! Now, do Jake."

"Wait!" Levy said from behind. "May I try? I've always wanted to brand someone!"

_Brand?_ Jake thought. "Sure, I don't mind."

Mira gave the stamper to Levy with a smile. She made her way to Jake, stamp at hand. She stopped and grinned.

"So, where do you want it?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. You pick."

She eyed him up and down, apparently taking in his naked torso. He felt his own cheeks heat up as her eyes continued to trail up and down his body. It was a little embarrassing since no girl he knew would ever consider looking twice at his own body.

...Okay, now that was a lie.

"Umm…what about your chest?"

He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Would you like it on your chest?" she repeated.

"Uh...doesn't Gray already have one there?"

They all turned their attention to the said man. He was apparently shirtless. Pretty obvious without anything to cover his top.

"Well, I'll put it on the opposite side then."

He laughed, his cheeks getting a little warmer. "Alright."

She gently placed a hand on his right breast, hovering the stamper across his left. Her soft touch sent shivers up his spine, body slightly trembling at the contact. Her hand was warm, gentle, soothing.

He suddenly felt scared. He has never examined anyone's touch, let alone tremble against it. This was something new to him.

What was this feeling? Why does he feel so uneasy and embarrassed all of a sudden? Is it because it's a girl?

No, that can't be it. Gina and Crystal have touched him like this a lot of times already. He was never bothered by it.

And yet this girl, Levy McGarden, had managed to stir up all kinds of emotions inside of him at once. Levy McGarden. Even hearing or saying her name makes his heart race.

Was his heart racing? He didn't know. And he can't make sure at the moment.

As she pressed the stamper on his chest, it made a soft TWINK sound as it glowed. She put a little more pressure on it until it stopped glowing. She pulled it away, looking at the newly-placed Fairy Tail tattoo.

He placed a hand on the tattoo, trying to feel his heartbeat. It was definitely racing. Why, he didn't understand.

She smiled widely. "There we go! You both are now official members of Fairy Tail!"

The two boys smiled back. "Thank you very much."

Jake turned to his senior. "What now, though?"

He chuckled. "We take a job, of course!"

"So soon?"

"I don't think they would mind."

Levy's smile turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, but there are no available jobs at the moment."

The turned to her. "Eh?"

"Ya see, not many people are asking for help right now. We've completed all the available jobs already, so we're just waiting for any new jobs to come up."

Makarov stepped forward. "You will just have to wait like the rest of us!"

Their eyes twitched, then they hung there heads in disappointment. Apparently they were excited to do a job, if not immediately, but soon after joining. Though, with the looks of things, chances of starting right away are out the window.

"We understand," they said in unison.

She giggled. "You two are funny! I really do believe we'll get along well!"

Owen smiled. "I sure hope so."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Levy. Levy McGarden."

He shook it. "Owen Fabian. Owen will be fine."

She turned to the other boy. "And you are?"

He shook her hand. "Jake Reynolds. You can call me Jake."

"You both can call me Levy! Lemme introduce you to the rest of the guild!"

And so she did. She led them to every single guild member present. The two pretended to not know who everyone was. In truth they knew the names of every single member.

Finally, they were brought to a familiar group. "And here we have the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail!"

Erza, Owen's opponent from earlier, stepped forward. "Of course, you know me right?"

Owen laughed. "And how could I possibly forget? Good match, though."

She chuckled. "It was barely a match."

The shirtless boy stepped forward. "Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you both."

They shook hands with him. "Likewise."

"Pretty good match there, Jake," he said. "To be honest, I doubted your abilities since you said you weren't mages. I underestimated you, and so I apologize."

He waved his hand. "No problem. I still have a ways to go, anyway. I'm not really that strong."

The older Writer quirked a brow. "Jake, you really need to have more confidence in your skills. I said it once, and I'll say it again, you're a lot stronger than me."

"I dunno about that-GAH!"

Before he knew it, Owen's fist had made contact at the top of his head. He crouched down, whimpering as he massaged his head. He could feel a large bump forming.

Owen sighed. "You're stubborn, ya know that?"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" he yelled, clenching his fist.

"Uh...please don't fight," Levy pleaded.

Jake got back to his feet, still rubbing the bump. "That really hurt."

He merely shrugged.

Suddenly, the young Writer felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a smiling blond right in front of him. She was cute.

"Hi there!" she said giddily. "I'm Lucy! Nice to meet ya!"

Owen smiled and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Lucy."

She grinned widely. "I do hope we get along with each other!"

"Same here!"

"So, you're single-"

"Lucy!" Erza butted in. "Aren't you forgetting his friend?"

She blinked at looked over to Jake. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She walked up to him. "Hiya, you're Jake right?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yep. Heard a lot about you, actually. You're a Celestial Mage, right?"

"Yes, I am! How do you know?"

"Word spreads about Fairy Tail and its members."

"I see! Wow, you're actually pretty cute-EEP!"

Erza took hold of Lucy, pulling her close. "Now, Lucy, why must you do this?"

She blushed, looking up at her. "Do what?"

"Flirting. Why must you flirt with every attractive guy you see?"

_We're attractive?_ the two Writers thought in unison.

She smiled sheepishly. "Eh, well...it's just I have needs and-"

"Aren't I a more suitable choice for you, Lucy?" she asked, leaning her face closer.

"Wha...?" she stuttered. "Erza...I..."

_Could it be that this coupling is actually canon?_

"Have I not made myself clear over the time we've spent together?" She tilted the young girl's chin with her index finger, their faces mere centimeters apart. "The way I say your name, the way I touch you, the way I tie you up...?"

_BONDAGE?_

She looked away, her cheeks getting close to match Erza's hair color. "I...I didn't know that..."

Erza turned Lucy's head to face her once more, smiling. "Lucy..." She leaned her face closer. Blush. Closer. Lips part. Closer. She taps the younger girl's nose playfully. "...just kidding."

The two Writers fell backwards with a loud thud. The three girls and Gray looked down on them, concerned to say the least. Heh...

"Are you two alright?" Levy asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah. Just peachy." As they said that, their noses dripped out some blood. "Don't worry about us."

* * *

Later that night...Girl's dormitory...

"So this is where we'll be staying from now on, huh?" Jake asked, looking around. "But...why the girl's dormitory?"

Yes, the two had been led to the girl's dormitory. They were given a key each for their own rooms. How odd...

Levy sighed. "Sadly, the boy's dormitory was torn down for unknown reasons. You're gonna have to make do with this for now."

Owen quirked a brow. "Uh, I'm pretty sure there are other apartments around here. I mean Lucy lives in one right?"

"...You have any idea how much rent costs there? I feel sorry for the girl. Besides, we've already signed the paper work. So you're staying her, period."

_Why does she sound so stern right now?_ they both thought.

Then, her cheery voice came back. "Anyway, don't you go peeking into our rooms now! Okay?"

Their eyes twitched. They were amazed at how blunt this girl was. She showed no embarrassment when she had said that.

This girl is something else...

"You sure don't hold back when you say things, huh?" Jake asked.

"Alright, you know your rooms so be sure to keep your keys at all times! Have a good night's sleep!" she cheered as she made her way to her own room.

He sighed. "Ignored..."

His senior laughed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Present...

"So you see, we were forced to stay in the girl's dormitory," Owen said.

Aqua curiously tilted her head. "And how did that work out for you two?"

"I have to admit it was awkward, living in a dorm full of girls when we were the only guys there. But we can't really complain since our rooms had a lot of space for us to fill up."

"But how much stuff did you have?"

"...Enough."

She smiled. "So Jake suddenly noticed he was feeling something for Levy?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know what it was. And it scared him to his very core."

"He has never been in love before?"

He shook his head. "No. And yet he managed to build a harem that he never knew about."

She blinked. "Harem?"

"A group of girls that are infatuated with a guy. They would do just about anything to make him fall in love with them." He laughed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Jake's a lucky guy, he just didn't know it."

"I could imagine. Do you have a picture of him?"

He nodded and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture. He handed it to her.

"This is a group photo of me, Gina, Crystal and Jake. This was taken the day of their graduation."

She took it and examined it. "Wow. That boy beside you...is that him?"

"Yes. He may look a bit different now since this was taken two years ago."

"He's quite handsome."

He laughed. "That's what all the girls say actually!"

She handed it back to him. "He looks a little like you, actually. You have longer hair though."

"He cuts his hair shorter a little later actually. But that's way in the story." He grinned. "And he became more irresistible after that. Short hair really suits him."

"How old was he though?"

"Around fifteen? And yet his body was more well-built than mine."

She sweatdropped. "You really are fixated on that, are ya?"

"I dunno how he does it. It's as if he's taking steroids or whatever. I wonder if he's on some special diet or something. Nah, he's very fond of steak so there's no way he would be on a diet. How often does he work out? I didn't see him around the gym much so perhaps he doubled his sessions there. That must be it. But how can he have so much energy even if he exerted that much effort? And he eats a lot, so that further contradicts the diet theory. But if so, then how does he managed to keep his shape? I even asked him how he does it and he just shrugs. If that jerk's hiding something, then-"

"Owen?" she interrupted. He blinked and looked at her. "The story?"

"Oh! Right, sorry."

She giggled. "While you were talking, you sounded like a girl when she frets over her own weight."

"People _do_ say I'm feminine..." He shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, after going over our plans on the mission we went straight to bed. Our first target pairing was Erza/Lucy. We couldn't do the other pairings since some a couple of significant characters weren't present yet. So, we had to take it one step at a time..."

* * *

The next day...

The sun's rays seeped through the curtains, hitting the face of a sleeping Jake. He stirred a bit, then put an arm over his eyes. It was uncomfortable with pressure on his eyelids.

It felt like his eyes were being pushed in.

He sighed and put down his arm. He let out a long yawn before fluttering his eyes open. His vision was very blurred and his mind was in a haze.

_Morning already?_ he thought. _Well, a lot of stuff happened yesterday. But I'm still kinda tired._

As he began to push himself up, he found it hard to do so. Not because he was tired. Not because he was still sleepy.

But he felt weight on his body. As if something was on top of him. Or rather...someone...

"Morning!" a voice said.

He twitched as he looked down on his body. His vision and mind became a little clearer. Once he was more than half-awake, he was able to make out the figure on his body.

"Eh?" he muttered.

"Did you sleep well?"

He blinked as he came to realization. On his bed, on top of him even, was Levy McGarden herself. She had her entire body pressed against his, and her chest dangerously close to his face.

His eye twitched before he reacted. "GAAAHH!" He crawled backwards until his back was against the headboard, causing her to get off of him. "Levy! What are you doing here?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm here to wake you, silly!"

His heart thumped heavily against his chest. He panted as he tried to comprehend the situation. As his eyes wondered on her body, his heartbeat and breaths only quickened.

She wore a short dark pink tank that hung loosely on her upper body, revealing her sunken midriff to a wide extent. And if she leaned forward, he would actually see her breasts. She also wore some baggy olive skater girl shorts, so he was thankful for that at least.

But still, he can't help but think that this outfit was more revealing than the one she wore yesterday. He was blushing madly by the sight of her attire, nevermind her face. This is too much for him when he had just woken up.

"Normally people, and when I say 'people' I mean 'women', don't crawl up to a man's bed and press her own body against his until he wakes up!"

She tilted her head. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"WHO WOULDN'T BE?"

She hopped out of bed and giggled. "Well, since you're up head on downstairs! Breakfast is ready and we're planning on hanging in the guild after! Come on!"

And with that, she ran out of the room. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. This was _so _not the way he wanted to start his second day in his mission.

"She ignored me...again," he mumbled. He heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Come in!"

He saw Owen enter the room, his hair as big of a mess as his. He wore a lazy smile, probably due to his sleepiness. He leaned on the doorframe.

"She got you too, huh?" he asked.

Jake blinked. "What?"

"She woke me up in the same way. I was surprised you didn't wake up after I screamed. Everyone else did." He shrugged. "Then again...you've always been a heavy sleeper."

"You're the same, ya know." He grunted and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. "What a way to start the day."

He chuckled. "Hey, that rhymed."

"It's too early, man. Lemme sleep in a bit more." He then lay back down and buried himself with the covers. "Just save some food for me, okay?"

"Alright." He turned to leave. "By the way...she was amused by that bump in your shorts."

He angrily pushed the covers off of him, sat up and glared. "IT'S FRICKIN' MORNING, JERK!" He watched the older Writer walk out of his room laughing before he fell back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow. "Fukou da..."

* * *

Later...Magnolia streets...

Jake sighed, digging his hands in his pockets. "Seriously, I thought I was gonna die of heartattack back there."

"You're still young, Jake," Owen assured. "I'm sure that won't happen."

"My head hurts like hell. It's not healthy to force someone into full-consciousness with a scare."

Levy, who was walking beside them, looked apologetic. "Gomen, Jake. I just heard from Owen that you're a heavy sleeper, so he advised me to wake you in any means necessary."

He snapped his head to Owen and growled, "So this was you're doing!"

"Yeah," he said, with a laugh. "And I was kidding about her waking me up in the same way. I just didn't want you to feel bad."

"Why you...!" He glowered and he took a very deep breath. "You m***********g bastard! D*****d! S**t-Face! A*****e! D*****t! F******d! C**k-Sucker! F**k you!"

He stomped off, leaving a gaping Owen and Levy behind. Their mouths hung wide open, shocked by the chain of swears he made. No words can come to mind to react to that.

"I never knew he had such a colorful vocabulary," Levy mumbled, very shocked.

"Me neither," Owen replied, as shocked as her. "And I've known him for years."

* * *

Fairy Tail...

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray yelled. "Get yer ass here right now!"

The said man spun around. "Eh? You wanna go, Ice Queen?"

"You bet, Hothead!"

"Bring it!"

"Guys, please!" Lucy cried. "Stop fighting! You're gonna destroy the guild again!"

"Oh boy," Macao sighed. "They're at it again."

"Someone stop them!" Jet and Droy pleaded.

"Where's Erza? She can stop them!"

Jake, Owen and Levy had just walked in when a fireball had destroyed the double doors, barely missing them. The three lightly jumped in surprise, looking around for the source. They saw Natsu and Gray shooting fireballs and icicles at each other.

Jake blinked. "Uh..."

Levy sighed. "At it again, huh? It's like this everyday."

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Owen asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Their abilities are fire and ice. If you try to get them closer, it'll be like rubber and glue."

"Ah..." the two Writers muttered.

"It'll be best to leave this to Erza..." She looked around. "...who isn't here right now. Great."

"I might have an idea," Owen said.

"You do?"

He cleared his throat. "Natsu! Gray!"

The two surprisingly stopped to look at him. "What?"

"Erza's looking for you! Head over to her place right now!"

They both blinked. "What could she possibly want from us?"

"She said it had something to do with...bathing?"

Their eyes widened and their cheeks turned a dark crimson. They trembled as the whole guild went silent. They've been doing that a lot.

"B-b-bathing?" the stuttered in unison.

He nodded. "Yes. Oh! I remembered what she said! She wanted me to tell you to ask if you guys wanted to join her. If not, she's gonna have to punish you or something."

They turned pale and took off running. "WE'RE OFF!"

Once they were out of sight, the whole guild turned to Owen. He looked emotionless at first. Then his lips quivered...

He began laughing. He held his sides as his laughter became louder. It's obvious everyone was confused.

"Dude," Jake began. "What the hell?"

He struggled to cease his laughter, but to no avail. "You, of all people Jake, should know what I was referring to!"

Now this confused them even more. Thinking about this would only hurt their brains. It's best that they didn't try to figure him out.

So they didn't.

Jake sighed. "This is gonna be a long mission..."

* * *

**BEGIN LUCY/ERZA ARC!**

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Jergon's Cafe...Afternoon...

"So, how do we bring Erza and Lucy together?" Jake asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Owen took a bite out of his own before responding. "It'll be tough, but I think we can do it. We just have to find instances on where it hints that they show any interests in each other."

"And that's when we step in?"

He shook his head. "No. We should observe first. We need to know just how deep their affection is before acting. We want to know how much help they need if we wanna make this absolutely perfect. If we're too her, one or both of them will either hesitate or freak out to the point that there's no hope left."

The young Writer sighed. "So it's that complicated, huh?

"Try doing this for four years. In no time, you can make up your own strategies on bringing two characters together."

"I can tell that you built up your patience over the years, huh?"

He laughed. "In this business, patience is a must! Otherwise, you may not be cut out for this. You need to help build the relationship from top to bottom. Like how you build relationships in real life! You can't be too rash and rush things just for the heck of it! That's just..." He thought for a moment, snapping his fingers. "...what's that word...?"

"Impatient?" Levy asked.

"Impatient! Yes! Right, thanks!" A pause. "Wait..."

...

...

...

"...GAH!" the two cried out.

She jumped a bit. "Whoa!"

Apparently, Levy had been standing in front of the table they were sitting on. They both hadn't notice the upbeat girl come in, let alone walk up to them. Didn't the door have a bell that rings whenever it opens?

"LEVY!"

"What?" she asked.

"How long have you been there?" Jake asked, still recovering from the shock.

She shrugged. "Long enough to hear the things you've been keeping from the whole guild?"

"...Things?"

She crossed her arms. "Who are you guys, really?"

The both exchanged glances, seemingly going into _telepathic communication_ mode. Though, it's just them reading each others facial expressions. Dorks...

_What now? _Jake asked. _Should we tell her?_

_The Director said that we could tell them we're from another world,_ Owen replied. _He never said anything about revealing our true origins!_

_So...what do we do?_

_I dunno._

_What? I thought you're a master in coming up with excuses and lies!_

_This is a different matter! This can actually jeopardize the flow of the mission!_

_Should we contact HQ?_

_I don't think that's necessary. But we gotta think of something! We can't just simply tell her the whole world of Fiore is actually just a fictitious universe! She'd totally lose it!_

_That's the last thing I want to happen!_

"Excuse me," Levy said. They both turned to her, finally out of their _telepathy_. "While I've been waiting for an answer, you guys have just been making weird faces at each other."

_Ack! So embarrassing!_ they both thought.

"You don't have any...evil intentions do you?"

_We can tell her our mission! _Owen thought. _We just don't tell her everything!_

_You think she won't suspect anything else?_ Jake asked.

_This is all we got right now, Jacob!_ He cleared his throat before replying. "You're right, we haven't told you everything."

"Really now? Care to explain yourselves?"

_She looks pissed!_ He straightened his posture. "Okay, what we're about to tell you is top secret. You cannot tell anyone of this!"

"Not unless it would mean any harm for the guild. Spit it out!"

"Touchy..." Jake muttered.

"Ahem!" Owen coughed. "Anyway, listen close so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. But first, please sit down."

And she did, right next to Jake. "Okay, talk."

He bit his lip. "In our world, me and Jake are a part of a large organization that deals with the construction of..."

She saw him hesitate. "Construction of...?"

He gulped. "...romantic relationships. Ya see, we've been asked by an anonymous group to create multiple romantic pairings out of a few people from your guild."

She blinked. "Romantic...pairings?"

He nodded. "Yes. This group happens to be a big fan of Fairy Tail, and they've seen a lot of potential romance going on within the guild. So, we've been sent here to grant them their request from our world as soon as we were contacted."

Jake leaned forward. "I had just graduated the other day from the academy our organization owns, so I'm actually a rookie member of the org."

"Not exactly relevant information right now, Jake."

He pouted his lips. "Meanie!"

"Anyway, we really do mean you no harm. We're here to do a job, one that requires a large amount of time and patience. And, if possible, a lot of cooperation. So we were given orders to do whatever it takes to see our mission through, and we decided it's best to interact with you guys and everyone else in this world as much as needed or possible."

She stared at the both of them. "Uh...what?"

Jake sighed. "Our job is to help people fall in love. There, understand now?"

"Oh..." She scratched the back of her head. "So you guys are here on a job to help some of my fellow guild mates fall in love?"

"Or realize their feelings for someone," Owen added.

"What kind of job is that?"

He smiled. "The kind that brings peace and happiness to everyone. Our organization's devoted to spreading romance all over any worlds that exist or have life in them! Hehe!"

"And we're here to help bring happiness to some people from your guild!" Jake said.

"Some?" she asked. "Why not all?"

"When we see any opportunities or potential romance, we'll get right on it."

"But why is it that you want to do this?"

He sighed with a small smile. "Because...almost everyone in the org is unlucky with love. We want to spread love to those who have none, or help them realize their feelings, and hopefully gain our own happiness along the way."

"So basically...?"

"We're all suckers for love!" they said in unison, their smiles matching and bright.

She blinked twice. "You guys..." Then frowned. "...are weird."

They fell off their seats.

* * *

An hour later...Magnolia streets...

"Levy, please don't tell anyone!" Jake pleaded, walking beside her. "This is _really_ top secret! And we don't want this to spread!"

"That's not the problem," she said. "How can I really believe such an organization exists?"

He hung his head. "So that's what bothers you..."

Owen sighed, catching up to them. "How can we prove to you that we're telling the truth?" Suddenly, he felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his PDA and pressed the ANSWER button. "Director?"

_"Owen,"_ the Director greeted. _"How's the mission going?"_

"Not that great, sir. Apparently we were found out."

_"What do you mean?"_

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ya see...while me and Jake were planning about the first pairing in our list, Levy overheard us and demanded answers."

Their boss put his hands together. _"Did she, now? Is she with you?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Put her on."_

Blink. Blink. "Sir?"

_"Just do it."_

He turned to the other two, who had stopped and stared at him. "Levy?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Our boss wants to talk to you."

"Me?"

He nodded. "Yes. You." He handed her the PDA. "Here you go."

"What's this?"

"It's called a PDA. This is how we communicate to others from a far distance in our world."

"How do I work it?"

"You just look at that little screen and talk. I'll teach you how to fully use it later if you wanna. Anyway, he's waiting."

She bit her lip and looked at the screen. "Hello?"

The man in the screen smiled. _"Hello, Ms. McGarden. My name is Ronald Sanders, the Director of Youthful Hearts Org."_

"Youthful Hearts Org?" she asked.

_Youthful Hearts Org? _the two Writers echoed.

_"Yes. So anyway, what have those two told you?"_

"That you guys hook people up."

_"Very true, Levy. Can I call you Levy?"_ She nodded. _"Okay. Now I assure you our intentions are well. We just want everyone to experience happiness when they have none."_

"And what makes you think we're not?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

_"I mean 'in love' happy."_

"And how do you know who they like?"

_"We can tell who is it that lies in a special place in one's heart. It's a gift we all have."_

"So you guys are very perceptive?"

He laughed kindheartedly. _"You can say that."_

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Your career is quite unique. But also unbelievable."

_"Yes. But please, trust us. We really have no foul intentions. To prove it, in about five seconds I will send a video of one of Owen's missions from his previous years to that PDA."_

The said boy's eyes widened. "What?"

_"And...here it is."_

"NO!"

Too late. A video clip had started playing in the small screen. My condolences...

Owen came into screen, his eyes filled with determination. _"There is no right or wrong when it comes to love!"_ Apparently he was speaking to a couple of girls in a beach. The taller one had long pink hair while the shorter one had long green hair tied in pigtails. _"If you really do love each other, then you will fight for your love!"_

"Oh, no...not that!"

_"You love Miku, don't you Luka?"_ The girl nodded. _"Then don't you think leaving her would just contradict what you said? Think about what you're doing!"_

_"But, Owen..."_ she began. _"Her parents...they..."_

_"You guys came to me for help. And I would gladly help this relationship work! Don't just throw it away as if all hope is lost! You have friends that care about the two of you!" _He stepped forward, his eyes getting narrower. _"You two wanted to find happiness? Look at each other! You've already got it!"_

Levy's eyes possessed something. They glimmered with both amusement and fascination. Never in her life had she ever seen something so touching.

Two girls, who were shunned out of society like a couple of pests because of their love for each other, were on the verge of separating. And yet this boy is trying his hardest to convince them not to give up. That's when she realized...

_They just want everyone to have a chance in love..._ she thought.

The screen then shifted back to the Director. _"Those two girls managed to hang in there and live a life without worries. No matter what people say about them, they'll never be torn apart. Body and soul."_

"Is this really what you guys do?" she asked.

Owen had slumped to the ground, hugging his knees and his head down. "So embarrassing..."

Jake sighed and turned to Levy. "Yes, this is what we do."

"Ah...I see-geh!" She was cut off when she saw an unexpected scene develop. "What the...!"

_"And this is what happens if a mission is successful!" _the Director said with glee.

The two girls, Miku and Luka, had just shared a passionate kiss with each other. They started groping, moaning, and even fell onto the sand to further their make-out session. Owen had apparently left the scene when he sensed what would happen.

Levy stared at the screen wide-eyed, her cheeks blushing furiously. She had never seen a girl kiss another girl before. She had heard stories, but never seen it happen.

And to think that this is the outcome of Owen's efforts to bring two people together. The results are overwhelming. Almost too...perfect.

Her lips quivered. "Wha-wha-wha-!"

Jake walked over to her to see what's happening. "What is it-WHOA!"

"They're...they're..."

"Director! Why did you show her this?"

He shrugged. _"Just thought she should see what amazing results we can achieve."_

_We're trying to convince her, not scare her!_ He grunted. "Director, we can't just-"

"KYAA~!" she squealed, cutting him off. "What daring girls, these are~!"

She smacked both her hands on her cheeks, giggling like crazy as her blush darkened. Jake watched the PDA fall from her hands and quickly reached for it. He sighed in relief as he caught it.

"Levy..." he mumbled. "...you alright?"

She started swaying her hips left and right, still giggling like a schoolgirl. "This forbidden romance...it's so entrancing! Oh, the love between two girls! How naughty. I wonder how they managed to keep their relationship alive! Did they hide it? Reveal it to the world? Hide it _then_ reveal it to the world? Kyaa~!"

_She's talking and giggling at the same time, I don't even know what she's saying anymore..._

Owen, who apparently regained his composure, cleared his throat. "At least she won't have a problem with us doing the Yuri pairing."

She then moaned huskily and loudly, causing them to gain attention. "Ooh! I can't get it out of my head, it turns me on!" She began to squeal a bit more as she began massaging her own breasts. "Yes~!"

The two Writers froze in shock. Their jaws dropped straight down to the ground, possibly cracking the concrete. They snapped out of it and quickly rushed to her.

"Levy," Jake said. "I think you're getting a little too excited."

"But it's just so...so...AAHN~!"

He turned to his senior. "We gotta get her outta here."

Nod. "Agreed."

With all their might, they carried her over to the guild...

* * *

Later...

"Target, sighted," Jake muttered, looking through his binoculars.

"What's the status of the target?" Owen whispered.

"She's having a drink over at the counter. She's also chatting with the Angel."

"Is she with the other target?"

He shook his head. "No, she's nowhere to be found. Probably went with Hothead and Ice Queen."

"What of the Neko?"

"Most likely with Hothead. By the way..." He turned to him. "...why is Levy with us?"

He grinned. "She wanted in."

"Captain!" Levy called. "I see the other target!"

They turned to look where she was facing. "Yosh! Pamela Anderson has entered the building!"

"What should we do?"

"Continue to monitor both targets while-"

"Um...what are you three doing?" Cana asked, behind them.

The three jolted in surprise and collapsed onto the floor. They had been hiding under a table in the middle of the room. What dorks...

"I don't understand..." Owen muttered. "Our hiding spot should be flawless..."

Sweatdrop. _Did they really think a table could conceal them?_

He got up and dusted himself. "Damn, we were compromised."

"Of course," Jake said, standing up as well. "A table isn't exactly the most effective camouflage in the world."

"Then why we're you playing along?"

He glared. "I was waiting for you to realize how ridiculous this plan was."

The alcoholic blinked twice. "Plan?"

Levy smiled. "Yes! We're trying to bring Erza and Lucy toge-MFFFH!"

Jake quickly put a hand on her mouth and pulled her towards him. "We're just playing around! Ahahaha! Ya know us, being youthful and all!"

Owen joined in. "He's right! Nothing to be concerned about! Nothing suspicious at all!"

_And how is this not suspicious?_ she thought and sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just so long as you don't disturb anyone."

The three saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" And with that, she walked away. The three breathed a sigh of relief. "Close one."

"Listen, Levy," Owen began. "No one should know about our mission, okay? Having you find out has already risked the flow of the mission, so we can't let anyone else know."

She nodded. "I understand."

Jake stepped forward and smiled. "Hey, don't worry. You and I are knew at this. At least you don't have to worry about screwing up your career like me."

"Actually, I got something worse to worry about than losing my career. People in guilds can actually get killed when doing missions."

He hung his head. "...Right."

Owen made a cat-grin. "Mah, we just have to think of another way to observe them!"

"Can't we just hang around them, then? Just casually stay near them?"

"Won't that creep them out?" Levy asked. "Having us stay with them every step of the way. It's as if we're stalkers."

"Technically, we are," the two said in unison.

* * *

That night...

"Okay, so we just casually hang out with them since that's the most subtle way to observe them," Jake said.

Owen nodded. "Right. We can't risk having raise too much suspicion this time. Someone already noticed something's up, so we need to tip-toe around from now on."

"Of course we were noticed. We were hiding under a frickin' table. Also..." He turned to Levy. "...why are you here too?"

She shrugged. "Just wanna help you guys!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Somehow, I feel as if I've already been working on this mission for one year straight."

The elder Writer chuckled. "You'll encounter more distractions and complications in this line of work, Jake. Better get used to it."

Smile. "Oh well. At least we got more manpower now."

"Girlpower, you mean!" she corrected.

"Hai," they both said.

Owen cleared his throat. "Alright. The plan has been decided. Starting tomorrow at 08:00 hours, we'll commence Operation: Subtle Observation."

"What a name..." Jake mumbled.

He pumped his fist in the air and grinned. "Tomorrow, we're gonna do it right! FIGHT!"

The other two joined in. "Ippatsu!"

* * *

The next day...

"Hey, Erza!" Owen greeted cheerfully.

The redhead turned around and smiled. "Ah, Owen. Good morning."

"Likewise. You doing anything today?"

She shrugged. "With no missions to do, I can hardly think of anything else to do."

"I see. Well, why don't we hang out?"

"Hang out?"

He nodded. "Yup! Let's go into town and find something to do. You can bring your team if you wanna. I'll be bringing along Jake and Levy since they also got nothing to do."

"Oh no, we can't bring Natsu and Gray. They're actually out of town for personal reasons. Didn't say what though."

"So it's just Lucy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Is that alright?"

_This makes things a whole lot easier!_ he thought happily with a smile. "Perfect. Just perfect."

She smiled. "Okay, let me go get her. What can we do in town, though?"

"I heard there's a fair that just opened not too far from here! And it's only here for a week, so why don't we go there?"

"That sounds nice. It's been a while since I ever went to a fair." She turned to look for Lucy. "Lucy!"

The said girl, who was sitting by the counter, turned to her. "Yes, Erza?"

"Owen, Jake and Levy is inviting us to the town fair. Would you like to come?"

Her eyes glimmered with excitement, her lips forming a wide, toothy smile. "Would I? Of course!"

Erza turned to Owen with a smile. "We're all set."

"Great," he said, mirroring her smile. "I'll just call the other two and we can get going."

"Thank you, Owen. We've only known each other for a few days and yet you're doing all this for us."

He waved his hand. "Don't worry. I just like getting rid of people's boredom along with mine. It's a common thing for me to want to have some fun, so please note that I would ask for someone's company from time to time."

"If I have time on my hands, I would gladly spend more time with you."

"Likewise."

Lucy happily trotted to them, her face still wearing that wide grin. "Let's go!"

He nodded. "Right!"

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Present...

"Our plan was set, and all we had to do was go with them to the fair and let them bond," Owen said. "Which wasn't hard, actually. Those two are very close."

"And how is it that you knew they would end up together?" Aqua asked, taking a sip of water.

"A Writer's intuition, Aqua."

"Amazing."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know. But it's very useful if you wanna bring two people together. Makes the job a lot easier if you know just how they feel about each other. You need to know how much effort you need to exert to make things work."

"Sounds tough."

"It is."

She smiled. "But you were able to make progress, right?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah, we did. We did..."

* * *

Later...Magnolia Town Fair...

The five members of Fairy Tail walked in the perimeter of the fair. The place was huge, filled with so many fun attractions. A lot of people, both from and outside of Magnolia.

Lucy and Levy's eyes glimmered brightly. It's pretty obvious that they were both itching to try out all the rides and food. And, of course, they were giggling like a pair of schoolgirls.

"This is so awesome!" the two girls squealed out.

Erza smiled. "It does look nice. I wonder what we should do first."

Owen laughed. "See, that's the problem with going to fairs. You're so excited you dunno what to choose."

"Why not a roller coaster?" Jake suggested.

Suddenly upon hearing that, the other Writer let out a loud gulp. "Roller coaster?"

"Yeah, why?"

"O-oh! Nothing. Nothing."

Erza cocked her brow in curiosity. "It's not nothing. Tell us what's wrong."

He fiddled with his thumbs before replied. "Actually, um...I'm kinda..." He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "...I'm kinda afraid of heights..."

...

...

...

...

"BUWAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed out.

Lucy and Levy giggled. "K...Kawaii Owen...

"Owen..." Erza whispered, trying desperately trying to contain her laughter.

A vein popped in his head. "Yes! I'm afraid of heights! Why is that so hard to believe!"

"I didn't think you were the type to have any fear of heights, considering how high you can actually jump!" his junior laughed loudly.

"There are other things that catch my attention when I jump that high, Jake. Only during a battle do I jump as high as I could. Besides..." He looked away. "...I have a fear even more ridiculous than that."

"Which is?"

"...Frogs. And toads."

...

...

...

...

No comment? None? Okay...

"Why...are you...afraid...of frogs and toads?"

He stared off into blank space. "It was fourteen years ago..."

* * *

_Flashback...Thirteen Years Ago...KinderCapers..._

_Four-year-old Owen Fabian had strayed off from his classmates by the playground. He staggered around, attempting to explore. His poor coordination made it hard for him to walk properly._

_He then stumbled, falling face-flat on the soft grass. Normally a toddler would cry because of such a thing. He didn't though, for he was used to falling face flat on hard surfaces._

_Yeah..._

_RIBBIT!_

_What was that?_

_RIBBIT!_

_He looked up, coming face-to-face with an odd looking creature. Its eyes were blank, it's skin brown and rough-like with a slimy shine to it, it's feet webbed and stench unbearable. It's throat inflated and deflated as it continued to stare at the boy._

_He was frozen in place, his eyes still locked with the creature's. He didn't know what it was or what it was capable of. He'll find out in a minute, though._

_"Uh..." he began. "...hello?"_

_RIBBIT!_

_TOINK!_

_"AAAAHHH!"_

_Okay, three seconds..._

* * *

Present (For Jake's Story)...

The other three laughed loudly, while the redhead had turned away to hide her light giggling. Truth be told that her face was as red as a tomato for resisting such loud laughter. This definitely wasn't making the Writer any happier.

"The frog latched onto your face?" Jake laughed.

"It was pretty traumatic!" he yelled. "Imagine a smelly, slimy, dull-looking amphibian jumping right on _your _face and see how you like it!"

"Dude! I can't believe that actually happened to you!"

"Well, it did! Okay? It was horrible! I couldn't wash all the slime and stench for hours!"

"And that was enough to get you terrified of frogs?" Levy asked.

He stared off into space. "Oh...the croaking..."

Jake waved his hand in front of his face. "...He's lost to us."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Lucy asked, concern in her voice.

"Let's move him to a bench where he can sit. The guy doesn't look like he's gonna snap out of it for a while."

"Good idea."

* * *

Present...

"Frogs? Really?" Aqua questioned.

He nodded. "Yep. Very traumatic."

She patted his back. "Poor baby."

He quirked a brow. "Baby?"

"It's cute!"

"Cute...right..."

She squeezed his hand lightly, her lips wearing a small smile. "There, there. I guess I can understand you'd be scarred by such an event since you were a child at that time."

He buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly. "I'll never forget the slimy sensation and unbearable stench of that creature..."

"Come on, let's change the topic. What happened next?"

He snapped out of his sulking. "Oh, right. Well, for almost half of the day we were there my brain was elsewhere." He chuckled lightly. "Though, Jake told me every single detail of what he had observed..."

* * *

Present (Story)

Jake and Levy walked around the fair alongside Lucy and Erza. The young writer would steal glances at the other two girls to see if there would be any indication of openings for romance between them. It was difficult observing them in the subtlest way possible.

The blue-head nudged his arm with her elbow, gaining his attention. "What now? Owen's not with us to lead."

"It's alright," he assured. "I got this."

"I hope Owen'll be alright," Lucy said.

Erza gave a curt nod. "Me too. I think we've brought up a lot of bad memories for him."

"I know. I can't help but feel bad."

Jake shrugged. "Don't worry. If I know Owen, which I do, he'll snap out of it in no time."

Levy smiled reassuringly. "Yeah! No need to gloom up the mood because of that! We came here to have fun!"

The eldest amongst them smiled as well. "You're right. This is a day for us to bond. Let's make the most of it."

And so they did. They jumped from attraction to attraction. From rides to games.

Needles to say they all enjoyed themselves. Even Erza got into the Archery game.

Jake led them around various food stalls, telling them all about the food they had in the fairs in his world. They were baffled when he started to talk about cotton candy. They never knew you could even eat something used for pillows and medical supplies.

Heh, boy. They really need to go to his world. Cotton candy is the last thing they should be speechless about.

Noon came and they headed back towards the bench where they left Owen. Their timing couldn't have been more right as they saw him slowly sitting up, clutching his forehead. He seemed to either be in pain or stress.

Jake ran up to him. "Hey. You okay now?"

He looked up at him and smiled meekly. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry about that."

The others caught up to Jake and immediately gathered around the older writer.

"You sure?" Levy asked.

"We can go back if you want," it was Erza this time.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine now. Just needed a few hours to collect myself."

"You always were quite the sensitive type," Jake said.

He glared at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on what you mean by bad."

Lucy sits beside Owen and rubs his back up and down. "Sorry we brought up such memories, Owen. I hope we didn't make you too sad."

He grinned and stood up. "Like I said, I'm fine. Better now that I can join you guys!"

The newbie writer mirrored his grin and held up his fist. "Got that right!"

Levy giggled lightly. "It's cute on how these boys interact."

He turns to her with furrowed brows. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope. I just find it cute."

"Right. Anyway, have you guys tried all the rides yet?"

The blond shook her head. "No."

Erza stepped forward. "We figured we'd go to them all when you're feeling better."

He smiled. "Thanks. Let's go then."

* * *

Present...

"What did you guys do then?" she asked.

He shrugged. "We enjoyed ourselves. And as we went along, I came up with the perfect plan to get Lucy and Erza alone together. Well, alone in a sense where they would be in a closed space."

"And where and when would that be?"

A smile formed on his lips. "The ferris wheel, nightfall..."

* * *

Present (Story)

"Wow!" Lucy squealed. "A ferris wheel! I've always wanted to go on one of those."

All color left Owen's face at the sight of the giant wheel. It was more than a hundred feet high. What kind of guy designed this thing?

"Wanna go on?" Erza asked.

"Nn!"

He sighed and hung his head. "Fukou da..."

Jake turned to him. "You okay?

"You don't have to go if you can't handle it," Levy consoled him.

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. Besides..." He then used a hushed tone. "...I have to."

His young comrade smiled. "If you say so. But tell me now if you wanna get a paper bag."

His face flushed as he glared at him. "I said I'm afraid of heights! That doesn't mean I'll puke!"

"...Bro, I didn't mean it like that. I thought maybe you could use it to breath in it in case you hyperventilate."

"Huh?" He looked around, seeing people eying him and murmuring stuff about him he didn't wanna know. He hung his head once more. "Yappari, fukou da."

Levy patted him on the head. "You'll be fine~! Besides, you, me and Jake will be in the same cart (is that what they call it? XD) right?"

"I guess." He sighed and turned to the blond and red-head. Seems that they were caught up in their own conversation. "Well, at least they're having fun."

"Wanna get on, ladies?" Jake called out on the two.

They both turned to him and gave him a nod. "Sure!"

He laughed. "Alright then. Come on."

* * *

Minutes later...

"Don't look down, don't look down..." Owen chanted.

They were pretty high up now. The two Writers and Levy stayed in a separate car from Erza and Lucy. The two questioned them as to why they all can't share the same car, but Jake had lied that there was a weight limit and with three people in one car is actually pushing it.

Luckily, they believed him. Truth is that each car is able to hold at least six people. They were just glad they bought it.

"You alright there, Owen?" Jake asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. A little nervous, but I'll live."

"If you say so."

"Hey," Levy said, catching both their attention. "What happens now? We got them alone in there, so how does that get them together?"

The older Writer grinned as he pulled out his PDA. "No problem. I planted something in their car that would set the mood. And..." He then pulled out some sort of switch. "...I planted something in the ride's controls to stop this machine."

"What!" the other two exclaimed in unison.

"I may regret this but..." He pressed down on the switch. "...it's for the sake of this mission!"

Seconds later, the ride came to a complete halt. There were a few voices of confusion and panic.

_"What happened?" _the ride's controller questioned himself. _"The controls are fried! It'll take hours to fix this!"_

Jake sighed. "Owen, you do know you just got us stuck here for a long while right?"

He nodded and dropped the switch. "Yeah. But it's alright. An hour is all we need to set the mood for them." He then pressed a button from his PDA. "And enter romantic music..."

* * *

Meanwhile...other car...

"What happened?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked outside. "Sounds like something's wrong with the controls. I hope everything's alright."

"You scared?"

She nodded. "A little. Like Owen, I'm not too good with heights. His case is a bit worse though."

The red-head chuckled. "Well, don't worry. I'm here so you don't have to be afraid."

"And why shouldn't I be?"

Saying nothing, she spread her arms towards her. "Come here. Holding onto me may make you feel safer."

"...pardon?"

She furrowed her brows. "You don't want to?"

"You're not gonna punch me in the gut like what you did with Natsu before, are ya?"

She shook her head. "No. I never hit girls."

The blond let out a light laugh and scooted closer, the armor-clad mage wrapping her arms around her. Lucy tensed a bit, but slowly relaxed into the hug. Her cheeks felt warm, and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Truth be told that she had always wanted to be held this way by her. For quite some time now she had harbored feelings for the red-head. Before personally meeting her she felt admiration towards her, then upon getting to know her better, she found herself falling.

And whenever Erza playfully teased her with seductive gestures, her heart would nearly launch out of her chest. Her cheeks would burn, and her crotch would ache.

She felt this, and yet she was also pained. She knew things could never go any further than friendship between them. Not just because they're both girls, but she felt she wasn't good enough for the ever-so-famous/infamous 'Titania'.

She felt more like a commoner unsuitable for the elegant Erza Scarlet. Still, she clung onto some hope that something would happen between them someday.

Little did she know that that day was today...

An unfamiliar song then started to play nearby. She tried to trace the source of the sound but can't find it. She only knew that it was close.

"What's that?" Erza asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Where is it coming from?"

**I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders,**

**I can fight with the toughest of the tough,**

"This song sounds nice," the red-head said.

**I can laugh at the face of all my insecurities,**

**Anytime, anywhere, I'm strong enough...**

""Yeah. Lyrics kinda reminds me of you, actually," Lucy giggled.

**But when you're holding me like this,**

**I'm carelessly lost in your touch,**

The two stiffened as the words from the chorus played out. _Was this a love song?_ was what they were both thinking. _It's gotta be!_

**I'm completely defenseless,**

**Baby it's almost too much,**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love...**

To say this was awkward was an understatement. What was up with this song? Why did it suddenly start playing?

Why does it feel like...this song had something to do with the both of them?

**So let consequence do what it will to us, I don't care,**

**Let the stars stand as witness to it all,**

Erza shifted a bit, slowly turning her gaze to the girl she was holding onto. This song somewhat complemented her feelings all too well.

Apparently she had feelings for the busty blond. All that time teasing her was a way to release all her sexual frustrations to a minimal level. But she can't help but feel as if it wasn't enough.

**Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere,**

She closed her eyes. Yes, she would follow her anywhere if she would let her. She would even go follow her to the fiery depths of Hell just to be with her.

She couldn't live without her. She just can't. She can't even _imagine_ it.

This girl, in a long while, had been the first to slightly crack her tough front. By just looking at her she could feel her cheeks warm up. By just touching her a burning desire between her legs form.

She wanted her. She always has. And she always will.

**I just can't pretend anymore,**

**I'm too sturdy to fall...**

Her grip on her fellow mage tightened, causing the said girl to look up at her. Her eyes, full of curiosity, were fixed on Erza.

**But when you're holding me like this,**

**I'm carelessly lost in your touch,**

**I'm completely defenseless,**

**Baby it's almost too much,**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love...**

Erza opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Lucy's. She took a deep breath and made a small smile.

"Lucy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the blond replied.

"I've...been wanting to tell you something for so long. And, with this song and all, makes it seem like the perfect time to tell you."

_I won't be afraid,_ she thought. _I can do this. I can._

** I am not afraid,**

_I can..._

**I am not afraid...**

"What's up, Erza?"

She took a deep breath. "For a while now I've been thinking about a lot of things. About life. About the guild." She gently took Lucy's hand. "About us."

"Us?"

"Lucy, surely you've seen the signs? Whenever I tease you. Whenever I hold you. Whenever I stick by your side." She leaned her face a little closer to hers. "Do you know why I do all that to you?"

_What is she saying?_ she thought. "Why?"

"Because you're the only person that has ever truly cared about me. Sure Natsu, Gray, and the other mages are nice to me. But they're just my friends. You, on the other hand...are special."

She blinked. "Special?"

"No one, at least for a while, has ever broken through the wall I had formed to protect my heart. And yet you did. You not only broke through, but you claimed my heart the moment we first met."

Her eyes widened. "Erza...?"

**But when you're holding me like this,**

**I'm carelessly lost in your touch,**

**I'm completely defenseless,**

**Baby it's almost too much,**

She caressed the girl's cheek lovingly, leaning closer. "Lucy...do you know what I'm trying to say?" She shook her head as she leaned in closer and closer. "You're the only one...who can make me feel this way..."

"Erza..."

**I'm...**

"Over the time we spent together, I had..."

**...helplessly...**

"...hopelessly..."

**...recklessly...**

"...fallen..."

**...in...love...**

"...with you."

As the song ended she pressed her lips against her soft ones. After long last, she was finally able to tell her how she felt. And kiss her, to add.

But what did Lucy think of this?

The kiss was brief for she pulled away and held her breath. She stared at the wide-eyed mage if front of her.

Her heart sank. "I'm sorry. If I offended you then-"

Before she could say any more, the same soft lips she had claimed had crashed onto hers. She was startled, but soon melted into the kiss.

The feeling was breathtaking. The kiss wasn't gentle, but rough and wild. It made her lightheaded.

Lucy's arms had wrapped themselves around Erza's neck, and hers around her waist.

The blond's tongue began to demand entrance into the red-head's mouth. She gladly parted her lips and let the wet tongue in. She rubbed her own against hers.

Their tongues were engaged in a wild, fiery waltz. With each moan and gasp, they deepened the kiss even further. None of them even caring about anything else in the world.

After what seemed to be a minute they broke apart. They were catching their breath, both looking into each other's eyes. It was as if they were trying to read each other's thoughts.

"Since when?" Lucy asked.

"Since I laid my eyes on you," she replied.

She grinned. "Same here."

Erza sighed, her grin gentle and caring. "I'm so happy..."

"Me too..."

She began to lean in again. "I love you, Lucy..."

"I love you too, Erza..."

Closing their eyes, they were once again lost in another passionate kiss. Again, nothing mattered to them. To them, they were the only ones left in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile...the other car...

Owen grinned and pocketed his PDA, a blush forming in his cheeks. "And that's that."

Jake's cheeks had the same color as his. "Wow. Now that's what I call romantic."

"For the remainder of the mission you will have to do this yourself, Jake." He patted his back. "Just think of creative ways to get this result. As a bonus, you'll feel really good about not only them, but yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind." They then turned to Levy. "So Levy, how was it..."

He trailed off as he saw a madly blushing Levy panting, swaying lightly right and left, and her hands in between her thighs. It appears that the bookworm had become horny. Hehe...

"She's lost to us for now," Owen said.

"What now, though? How long are we gonna be stuck here?"

He then pulled out another switch. "I didn't really fry the controls. I just disabled them. By pressing this switch, I will re-activate the ride."

And with that he pressed the switch. A loud boom was heard from below. They both jumped and quickly looked over.

There was an uproar. The controls were on fire and the mechanic which were called earlier to fix the controls were now trying to extinguish the flames. Uh oh...

"What the...?"

Owen looked down at the switch. "Wait, this is red." He then dug into his pocket and took out another switch. It was blue. "Ooh. I accidentally used the 'detonate' switch instead of the 're-activate' switch. Hehe. I really should look at the color next time, eh?"

He slowly turned his head to the older Writer, a glare on his face. "Dumbass..."

* * *

**END LUCY/ERZA ARC**

To be continued...

**Note: I do not own the song I used here. It belongs to Jessica Andrews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Two weeks later...

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned. "...I hate trains..."

Gray glared at him. "Seriously, you're hopeless."

"If I wasn't feeling sick I would've deck you good by now-GUH!"

Jake chuckled. "Don't worry, Natsu. We're almost back home. Just hang in there."

"This mission was rather easy, eh?" Owen asked. "Taking out an entire warehouse full of bandits was barely even a warm-up."

The Ice Mage chuckled. "As expected from the two of you. I've already accepted that you two are probably one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail, despite having just joined."

"You flatter us too much. But thanks."

"Why would Erza and Lucy skip out in this mission, though? Is something wrong?"

He grinned. "Nope. Come on, you should know that ever since they hooked up they've been all lovey-dovey with each other to the point that they don't care about jobs these days."

"I still can't believe those two were in love with each other." He leaned back. "I thought they were just good friends."

Jake crossed his arms. "Well, that's love for ya. But I'm sure they were given a slight push."

The two Writers knocked fists together, confusing Gray a bit. _Did they have anything to do with this?_ he thought.

"Anyway, the amount we earned in this mission is enough to pay two months of rent. Should we give some of it to Lucy?"

"Why?"

Owen laughed. "You know how much she has to pay for her rent. She's having such a hard time that she can barely concentrate on guild missions."

"I thought being in the red helps her get determined to do as many missions as possible?"

"The jobs she takes offer small rewards, Gray." He took a breath. "You and Natsu are always butting heads and Erza's always busy disciplining the guild. Without anyone to do group missions with, she has to take simpler jobs as one person."

Jake furrowed his brows. "Really, now? Why didn't she come to any of us then? I'd be glad to help her out."

"Ah, that doesn't matter anymore. Erza is clinging to her like a strong magnet now. They're virtually inseparable. I'm sure Lucy'll be able to go on harder missions with her from now on."

Gray grinned. "So basically, everyone's happy."

The younger Writer tilted his head to the side. "By the way, Gray. I heard you and the others went to an island not too long ago, defying the orders of Master Makarov. Were you in any trouble?"

He shrugged. "The Master was forgiving enough. It's Erza that had to _punish_ us." He shivered visibly before shaking it off. "I'll never forget what she did."

"And I assume you don't wanna remember, huh?" He nodded. "Sorry I brought it up, then."

He shook his head. "It's alright. Because of that mission I was finally able to find retribution."

Owen quirked a brow. "Retribution?"

A smile formed on his lips. "Ya see, when I was younger, I was trained under a woman named Ur. She taught me all kinds of abilities using ice magic." He laughed lightly. "She was strict, yet kind. Just like how a mother should be."

The two Writers nodded. In actuality they already knew the story between him and Ur. She had sacrificed herself to freeze the demon Deliora by turning her own body into the ice she used to stop him. During the island mission Gray went to, he was able to find Ur's ice and see the demise of the colossal demon.

After that, Ur's ice had melted and drifted into the sea. It wasn't really a tragedy, since Ur was actually still alive. She just now lives as the melted ice, watching over Gray, and her other student (whom the two had forgotten his name, though. XD).

Still, it's quite a sad story. It's obvious that Gray misses her dearly. And he would give anything to bring her back.

Anything...

He continued his tale. "She then sacrificed herself to stop a demon named Deliora. She turned herself into ice and froze him."

"Ah, right," Owen said. "We've heard that part as well."

Jake gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about what happened."

He laughed. "Why are you apologizing? It's alright. I at least know she's still alive. But as melted ice now."

"That...didn't make any sense."

He knew what he was talking about. Though the way he said it just seemed weird.

Gray looked out the window. "Still, I do wish she were here with me right now. To be honest..." He closed his eyes and smiled. "...I actually loved her. With all my heart."

**(Note: What he said right here indicates that there will be another love triangle in this story. I just recently came up with this idea a little while ago. So now it'll be UrxGrayxLluvia.)**

"So you had a bit of puppy love?"

He shook his head. "No. I loved her not as a parent. Not as a mentor. But as a person. A woman." He sighed. "I really...really...love her..."

These words had touched the boys' hearts. Especially Jake's. With just these words he knew that his feelings for her were strong.

Owen saw the look on Jake's face and nudged him lightly. "Hey, you okay?"

He looked up and chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. I think I'm also getting motion sickness like Natsu."

Gray laughed. "Maybe it's contagious. I hope his stupidity isn't."

"You really hate Natsu, huh?"

"Well..." He looked over to the ill-looking Dragon Slayer. "...it's not that I hate him. He just gets on my nerves."

"So you're his frienemy?"

He laughed. "Frienemy? What kind of word is that?"

The Writer shrugged. "A 'friend' and 'enemy'. 'Frienemy'."

His smile grew wider as he looked out the window. "Well...I dunno about being his friend."

Once again, Jake's thoughts drifted back to Ur. He remembered what he saw when he watched her in the Galuna Island Arc. The events came flashing back to him.

Their training. Their bond. Her sacrifice...

He closed his eyes as tears threatened to be released. Just thinking about what she did for Gray pained his heart. He knew she never deserved such a fate.

It's strange for someone who doesn't know her in person at all can be so emotionally affected by knowing what had happened to her. But it's people like him that would do just about anything to bring happiness back in the lives of those who are suffering.

He clutched his chest, his heart suddenly aching.

His senior, apparently noticing this, began to communicate telepathically. _Dude, you okay?_

He reopened his eyes and looked at him. _Yeah, why?_

_You seem troubled. Is something wrong?_

Not being one to hide what he's feeling, he begins to explain. _I'm thinking about Ur._

_Gray's former mentor?_

_Yeah. I just..._ He sighed. _She doesn't deserve such a fate._

Owen nodded. _True. But there's nothing anyone could do about it, right? These things happen._

_I know. But...look at Gray. _They both turn their heads to the said man, having seemingly fallen asleep. _He says he's fine, but I know he still aches to be with her again._

_That's obvious. But like I said, nothing can be done with that._

_Is that really true? Because I really don't believe so._

_What do you mean?_

_I'm gonna have to meet with Levy later._

_What for?_

_...Research._

* * *

Present:

"Research?" Aqua asked. He nodded. "On what?"

He grinned. "Something that would prove just how determined he is to make everyone happy."

"Which is?"

He only looked at her with a smile...

* * *

Story...Dormitory...

Knock. Knock. "Levy? You in there?"

_"Jake?"_ she called out. _"Is that you?"_

"Yeah. May I come in?"

_"Sure! Just lemme clean up a bit."_

He nodded. "Alright." As he waited he could hear muffled shuffling and flapping paper. Knowing her, her room may as well be filled with books. And that's a good thing. Especially for what he has to ask her. "You need any help?"

_"Nah, it's alright! Just a _few_ books here and there!"_

He chuckled lightly, noting on how she strained the word 'few'. "Well, okay. Just holler if you need help."

_"Don't worry! I'm almost-KYAAH!"_

His eyes widened as he heard a loud series of crashes. "Levy! You alright? I'm coming in!"

He slammed the door open and quickly rushed in. What he saw was...amusing.

There laid a huge pile of books with arms sticking out of it. Her fingers were wiggling as she groaned.

That ain't the funny part, though.

He stared at the pile of books, all that were in the category of straight and lesbian erotica. Some of them were manga, while most were light novels. But all the same, erotic literature.

"Owwie..." she mumbled.

The young Writer tried his hardest to suppress his incoming burst of laughter. He found it hard to do so, and he let out light chuckles instead. This caused the bookworm to twitch a bit.

"You okay?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Jake!" she gasped and shot out of the pile of books, straightening herself. He didn't fail to notice the pink hue forming on her cheeks. "Didn't I tell you to wait?"

"Sorry, I just had to make sure you're alright." He had stopped chuckling, but his lips were still quivering. "More importantly, what are those?"

She looked down and her blushed deepened. She squeaked as she realized all her erotic books and manga have been exposed to the boy. She waved her hands to his face.

"W-w-wait! I-i-it's not what you think!"

He grinned. "Levy, it's okay. We're all human. Well...in a matter of speaking."

She looked away. "But..."

"I don't think any less of you, if that's what you're worrying about." He walked to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You love reading. What's more you're quite knowledgeable and you wanna expand that knowledge even more. That's what I admire about you."

She stared at him for a long while. The look on her face indicated that she was taking in everything he said all in. Her eyes were as still as the night sky.

It was when the sound of a book falling snapped her out of her daze. She looked away, her cheeks puffing up a bit. She was just too damn cute...

"What do you want?" she asked.

He had almost forgotten why he had come here in the first place. He silently thanked her for reminding him.

His face then turned a bit serious. "Levy, I need your help in something."

She turned her head back to him. "What is it?"

"Do you know any resurrection spells?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Resurrection spells?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He sighed and let go of her shoulder, walking over to the center of the room. Her eyes followed him.

He then looked back at her. "Have you ever heard of a woman named Ur?"

"Ur?" She thought for a moment. "You mean the woman that trained Gray ice magic?"

Nod. "Yep."

"What about her?"

He crossed his arms. "Apparently you know her status now, right?"

"Status?"

"Deceased."

She blinked. "She's not dead. According to Gray, at least. He said that she turned into ice, right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"And she melted after the Galuna Island ordeal, then flowing to the sea."

"That's a bit like being dead, Levy."

She nodded. "I suppose so. Wait..." She put both hands on her hips. "Is this why you asked me if I knew any resurrection spells?"

"That's right."

"Are you seriously willing to bring her back?" He nodded. "Why?"

He stared blankly at her. "What do you mean 'why'? It's obvious Gray misses her, right? I just want him to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look..." He walked towards her. "Ever since Owen and I joined this guild everyone here has become our nakama. And I want to make sure all my _nakama_ are happy."

She stared at him for a moment before letting out a light giggle. "Wow. I never knew you cared so much about us."

He shrugged. "Despite only being here for a short period of time I already feel quite at home. And everyone's friendly, albeit rowdy. But you guys have been so nice to me and Owen, even though we're not mages."

"Yeah, well, you guys are alright. I mean, everyone has fun with you guys around." She smiled brightly. "Especially me!"

At those words he felt his own cheeks burn. He cleared his throat and looked down, his long bangs covering his eyes.

"Hehe, glad to hear that."

She then looked thoughtful. "Back to your question, though, I don't know any resurrection spells." She snapped her fingers. "Perhaps we can find a book about it in the local library."

"Really? Wait..." His face then lit up. "...does that mean you'll help me?"

She nodded. "If it involves spreading happiness to my nakama, then why not?"

"Thanks, Levy."

She grinned. "No problem!" She then took hold of his hand. "Now come on! Let's go find 'em books!"

As she pulled him along with her on their way out, he couldn't help but feel heat plaguing both his cheeks. And he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Hard.

This is the second time this has happened. And they both happened when Levy touched him.

_What's going on?_ he thought to himself. _What's wrong with me?_

Little did he know that by the end of this arc, he would very well find out soon...

* * *

**BEGIN RESURRECTION ARC...**

To be continued...

**Note: Sorry this chapter was short. Though the next arc will have longer chapters, I promise. This however, albeit having short chapters, will be quite interesting. So please don't think I'm being lazy. Ciao! R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Later...Local Library...

"That's...a lot of books," Jake said as he stared at the series of towers of books.

Levy grinned. "I know."

"But how can we find the spell?"

"Look at the side." She took out a book and gave it to him. "This book contains spells starting with the letter 'R'. I'm sure we'll find a clue about the spell or the spell itself."

"I see. So these were organized alphabetically." He quirked a brow. "But why so many books?"

She giggled. "Actually, that's the only book I could find with any leads to finding the spell."

He eyed the other books. "What about the rest?"

"Those are for my own personal enjoyment once we're done."

He sighed. "I forgot. I'm actually here with Levy McGarden, the Bookworm."

"Hey!" She slapped his arm playfully. "Don't call me that!"

"It's true."

She stuck her tongue out at him and opened the book. She scanned it thoroughly yet quickly. She was now in the fifties.

He watched her with amazement. He thought his own cousin was a fast reader. Yet he cannot even compare him to his bookw-er, reader.

As she continued to flip through the pages he let his mind wander. He began to think about the past couple of weeks in Fairy Tail. A lot has happened.

He joined the guild. He made friends. And he even managed to witness a hands-on demonstration on how to make an awesome pairing in such a short period of time.

But that wasn't all...

Lately he had begun to feel rather strange. As if something tickled inside him. And he felt his chest tighten almost painfully. **(Note: Haha, this is what I feel when I'm in love.)**

And this only happens when he's around Levy.

_Seriously,_ he thought. _What's wrong with me?_

He had never in his life felt like this before. It was all too new to him. And it scared him.

It scared him to the point that he is almost emotionally vulnerable. Why is that?

He clenched his chest, feeling yet another contraction. What was up with him?

"Hey, Jake?" her voice brought him back.

He blinked twice. "Hm?"

"What's it like...in your world?" she asked, not looking up from the book.

He thought for a moment. "...Ugly as hell."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Fiore is a paradise compared to our world."

"That bad, huh?"

He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Wherever you go, you'll find corruption within the hearts of man. Politicians can never be trusted. The only thing we can do is to choose the lesser of two evils when it comes to electing our leaders."

"Sounds tough."

"It is." He then smiled. "Of course, there are ways to escape that reality."

"Really? How so?"

"Having the power travel to other worlds, for instance." He ran a hand through his hair with a smile. "This is the first world I've visited other than my own. But from what I've heard from Owen, he says all the worlds he visited are _way_ better than ours."

"Well, I'm sure there are things in your world you're thankful for?"

He nodded. "Of course. Family is a good example. Friends are also to be thankful for..." He paused before letting out a nervous chuckle. "That's it."

"Really? Nothing more?"

"Our world is a lot filthier than yours, Levy. You'd be disappointed if you were to see it with high expectations."

She giggled and looked back at the book. "If you say so. But don't ever forget where you came from, Jake. Home is home."

"I know." He exhaled and leaned forward. "Anyway, find anything?"

"Not yet. Give me another minute."

He chuckled and let her browse some more. He then let his own thoughts wonder again. He's been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

Present...

"This is when he started to realize his feelings for her," Owen said. "He has never fallen in love before, so he is easily confused with things like this."

Aqua tilted her head to the side. "But how did he find out that what he was feeling was love?"

"I'm getting there."

She giggled. "This is nice, actually hearing you telling me a story."

"Really?"

"Yes. And you're very good at it." She laughed. "Though, that's to be expected. That _is_ your job after all."

He grinned. "Yeah. Though..." He leaned back on his chair. "...even the most beautiful stories can come from real life."

"Must be nice to have a job such as yours."

"It does have its downsides, though."

"Like...?"

"...People die in my line of work."

She furrowed her brows. "How so? Isn't it supposed to be fiction you're dealing with?"

"These are alternate worlds, Aqua. You aren't immune to anything dangerous and deadly no matter where you go."

"Do people really die?"

"Yes."

"Like who?"

"...My mother."

"Your...mother?" She blinked twice. "But...I thought-"

"I lied before," he cut her off. "She really was a Writer, and a doctor. I just didn't want you to think I had family in this career."

"And why not?"

"I don't like people viewing me as a 'boy who follows his parent's footsteps'. It just raises expectations of me."

She crossed her arms. "And why would I have expectations of you? I don't even know your mother."

He paused before laughed. "You're right. Sorry. I was stupid. It's just a habit of mine."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just...no more lying, alright?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"So, did they find the spell?"

"Of course they did." He stared out the window with a small smile. "And that was the first time I've seen Jake do something so reckless..."

* * *

Story...

"There!" Levy announced and startled him. "Found it!"

He leaned closer to take a look. "Really?"

"Yes." She began to read the text out loud. "Far sa le da. Co mi na ver sa den. Ar li co no ma na ri sa. Vi no ro ma de."

"What does that mean?"

She grinned. "No clue."

He fell off his chair...

* * *

Later...Dorm...Levy's Room...

Right after cleaning Levy's room of all the scattered books (ahem!erotica!ahem!) and papers, the two sat down in the middle of the room.

She placed the book in front of them. "Okay, so we have the incantation. All we need are the ingredients."

"And what are the ingredients?" he asked.

She turned a page. "Let's see..."

"I hope it's nothing dangerous."

"Hm. It's not." I sighed in relief. "But it'll definitely be hard to find."

He furrowed his brows. "And why's that?"

"Because we need her body."

He froze in place, his eyes narrowing. "...Eh?"

She made a 'tsk' sound. "Turns out we need her body or even a part of it to revive her."

"That'll be a problem. If I remember correctly, which I do, her body, which happened to have turned into ice, melted and flowed into the sea." He fell back and stared at the ceiling. "This is bad."

She frowned. "Yeah."

He pondered for a moment before sitting back up. "Hang on."

"What?"

"Isn't there a spell where you can retrieve any lost body parts and whatnot?"

She blinked twice. "I...think so..."

"Because I was thinking..." He scooted closer. "I was thinking that if perhaps there is a spell such as that, then maybe it could work even if she's nothing but water now."

"...I'm not following you."

He cleared his throat. "She melted and flowed into the sea. It'll be impossible to retrieve any part of her now. But if we were to use that spell, then maybe we could gather the water that was a part of her."

Yeah, it wasn't the most intelligent way of explaining. But hey, at least it's told in a way that anyone can understand. Right...?

...

...

...

...

"...Oh, I get it now!"

Really? You do?

He smiled. "Right. So now, do you think there's such a spell?"

"I think I got a book that has it. Wait a moment."

She then stood up and ran up to her book collection. He watched as she browsed from cover to cover. His smile never left his face. In fact, it grew bigger.

To be honest he's never taken much interest in women before. And now he finds himself constantly looking and thinking about her. It's odd.

But what does this mean?

_Am I thinking about this too much?_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Jake?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice. "Yes?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Now this question was unexpected. Why would she asked that so suddenly?

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't. Why'd you ask?"

She shrugged, still browsing through the shelf. "Just curious."

"Um...okay?"

Well, this is awkward.

_You're telling me. This story is getting weirder and weirder._

Hey! You're not supposed to know that!

_This is my story. I can do whatever the hell I want._

Just shut up! You've got bigger things to worry about. And breaking the Fourth Wall ain't one of them.

_Fine. I'll be quiet. Jeez, I never knew my narrator can be such a prick._

I can hear you!

Ahem, arguing with the main character aside, Levy had begun to speak once more. "You know... There are a lot of nice girls in the guild."

He blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Oh! Found it!"

He sighed. _Ignored..._

Heh...

_Shut it!_

She walked back to him, holding a book in her hand. "Here. The spell is called 'Retrieve'."

"Heh?" He looked at the page. "...'Retrieve', desuka?"

She nodded. "Yes. Oh, and it says here it can be a tie-in to a resurrection spell."

"Really?"

"Right. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"That's great! So what do we need to do?"

"First we need to decide who's gonna cast it."

He raised his hand. "I will."

"Okay. Then we need two logs of Elkwood..."

"Mhm."

"...next will be six Dandalian Leaves..."

"Alright."

"...matches..."

"Uh huh."

"...and the life of the spell's caster."

...

...

...

...

"..."

"..."

* * *

Later...again...Fairy Tail...

Jake took a huge swig of his beer. "Bah! Seriously! That spell is retarded!"

Levy giggled awkwardly. "Well, it's called 'forbidden magic' for a reason..."

He chuckled. "Yeah. 'Forbidden' being the keyword."

"It's alright, though. I'm sure there are other spells that can help retrieve her."

"Yeah, but that was our best bet." He refilled his mug. "At least I think it is."

"I can go look again."

"What are you guys talking about?" Upon hearing a voice behind them, they both turned to see Owen. He had a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

The younger boy sighed. "Nothing."

"Hard to believe it's nothing with the way you just sighed." He sat next to them. "What's up?"

Levy turned to Jake. "Can we tell him?"

"Sure," he replied. "So long as it doesn't reach Gray."

Owen rested his elbow on the bar. "So what's up?"

"Remember the Galuna Island mission Gray and the others went to?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well...do you recall what you and I talked about when we got back today?"

"Yes." Then, realization dawned on him. "You're not-"

"We are."

"So that's what you meant by 'research'?"

"Yep."

Levy smiled. "I think it's sweet that Jake would like to do this much for Gray."

"Yeah, it is," he said. "But how do you plan on doing this?"

The young one slumped. "Fue~! That's the painful part..."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

* * *

Present...

Owen leaned back on his chair. "And so, they explained to me what they've learned so far. Turns out that in order for the 'Retrieve' spell to work, Jake will have to sacrifice his life."

"Seriously?" Aqua asked.

"Yes."

"What did you guys do about it, then?"

He grinned. "Well, after a lot of planning we finally came up with an idea."

"Which is?"

"In our organization we have something that can help us get our enemies off our backs by convincing them we were dead." He dug something out of his pocket and took it out. It was a small red pill. "This little baby...is called a 'Fake Death Pill'."

* * *

Story...Galuna Island...Next Day...

The boat docked on the shore. Jake, Levy and Owen stepped out and pushed it further into the beach.

Owen breathed in as a cool breeze blew by. "Phew! This is why I love going to islands. The air is fresh, the atmosphere is tranquil..."

"You've been quite fond of beaches ever since the day you went to Boracay," Jake said.

"It was a nice beach! It's well-known for it's pure white sand."

He scoffed. "Yeah well, it's not that way anymore."

After pushing far enough, the three went on their way to the village up ahead.

"If I remember correctly, which I do, the village is inhabited by demons," Owen said.

"From what I heard they're quite friendly."

Levy looked thoughtful. "I wonder what they look like."

"...Like demons?"

She pouted. "Shut up."

He laughed. "It's true!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I also heard they could go into human form?"

The eldest teen shrugged. "All I know is they could help us out. Since they owe Fairy Tail a great deal, they'll gladly lend us a hand."

"But how would they know we're from Fairy Tail?"

He chuckled. "We got our tattoos, don't we?"

Jake sighed. "Still, we're not the ones who helped them in the first place. It was Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza."

"Don't forget Happy!" the blunette said.

"Right. I just hope they can consider us worthy of their help."

"Come on, have some faith!" Owen encouraged as he slapped his back. Hard. "I'm pretty sure we'll be welcomed with open arms!"

* * *

5 minutes later...

"So if we're so welcomed...then why is it that they tied all of us up?" Jake asked.

Yes, they were indeed tied up. To a tree trunk. A big, thick one.

Owen frowned. "I don't get it. We showed them our tattoos. Why don't they trust us?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's because they haven't seen us before! Therefore they can't tell whether we're from Fairy Tail or not!"

"That's why we have the tattoos!"

"Whatever! The thing is they don't believe we're from Fairy Tail for some reason. So we need to convince them somehow! Help me think of something!"

"I know! I'm trying!"

He grunted and turned to their youngest companion. "Levy, do you have...any...thing...?"

The girl was wriggling in place, moaning softly. "I feel like I'm a character from one of my novels. Being tied up, saved to be raped for later. Aah~!"

His jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding..."

"I never knew she could be so perverted," Owen said.

"I guess looks can be deceiving." He sighed and looked around. "Well, they're treating us as if we're not even here."

Apparently all the residents here had just gone on with their usual business. Odd. After tying them up they simply ignore them after?

This is messed up.

"...Owen? Jake? Levy?" Upon hearing a voice they turned to the right. Their eyes widened at the familiar face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Gray!" they all exclaimed.

"Geez, what kind of trouble did you guys get yourselves into?"

"I dunno what their problem is!" Owen said, exasperated. "We showed them our tattoos, and yet they refuse to believe we're in the guild!"

"Can you help us out?" Jake asked.

"Um...sure," Gray replied. "But you gotta tell me why you're all here in the first place."

They exchanged looks.

"Do we tell him?" Levy asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. No point in hiding it now." He took a deep breath before looking back at the ice mage. "Okay, Gray. Wanna know why we're here?"

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Seriously, what were you guys thinking?"

After convincing the locals to let the three go, they had explained their reasons for being here. They were honest and told him the truth. Every single detail...

Owen chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. We just wanted to visit the locals because we've heard they got a ton of resources here we can use for cooking and alchemy."

...YEAH RIGHT!

"We're sorry for causing so much trouble," Jake said.

Levy nodded. "We really are."

The ice mage sighed. "It's alright. They're just a bit paranoid at the moment. After all that's happened, they're trying to be more careful in who to trust."

"And you happen to be their savior, thus granting you their utmost trust," the older writer confirmed.

"...I guess."

"No need to worry, though. We aren't doing anything dangerous."

"Really?"

"Really!" the three said in unison.

He sighed before waving his hand. "Okay, whatever. Just don't do anything else to get yourselves in trouble."

"Hai!"

The stripper walked off, muttering inaudible things about the three. Once he was out of sight, they released breaths they never knew they were holding.

"That was close," Jake said.

Levy wiped her forehead. "Good thing he came though. I don't know what they would have done to us if he didn't."

"I think I saw a few of them eying the volcano up there..." Owen muttered.

They shuddered.

The youngest sighed. "Well, what now? Should we ask the villagers about the ingredients we need?"

He nodded. "Yes. But we have to let the awkward atmosphere die down. I can tell they were pretty embarrassed about all this."

"I see. So what should we do in the meantime?"

He shrugged. "Midnight swimming?"

"...Excuse me?"

The blue haired mage clapped her hands with glee. "Ooh! Great idea!"

"Really now?"

"So it's decided!" Owen declared.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Let's go!" Levy shouted.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Too late...

* * *

Present...

"And so, we went back to the beach for a while," Owen said.

"When did you guys ask the villagers for the ingredients?" Aqua asked.

"The next day. Though I doubt skipping to that part would do us any good."

"Why not?"

He grinned. "Because I'm pretty sure you'd wanna hear about the little development between Jake and Levy that night..."

Her eyes glimmered. "Ooh! What happened? What happened?"

He only laughed...

* * *

Story...

"Dude, are we seriously gonna swim?" Jake asked.

Owen looked back at him. "You don't have to. You and Levy can stay on the beach while I do a few laps in the water."

"Until where are you gonna swim to?"

He shrugged. "The guild."

"...You're a beast."

"More than you'll ever know." He then took off his shirt and pants, now clad in his boxers. "See you after the first lap."

He ran into the water and dove in. In a few seconds, his whole being swam away in incredible speed, causing a series of waves to hit the shore.

Jake shook his head with a sigh. "That guy is obviously not human."

"Neither are we," he heard Levy say.

He turned to say something then froze. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

Levy had taken off her vest, leaving her with just a yellow bikini top. She had also taken off her pants, revealing a yellow bikini bottom. He could feel his whole face heat up.

She tilted her head to the side and quirked a brow. "Something wrong?"

Blinking twice, he quickly shook his head. "No! Nothing's wrong."

She stared at him for a moment before looking down on her body. It was her turn to blush.

"Oh...I see..."

He stuttered, "W-w-well, it's to be expected! How else would I react to seeing a cute girl in a bikini?"

It was when he realized what he had said after the words left his mouth. He mentally smacked himself silly for being such a nitwit.

_Ack! _he screamed mentally. _Great, now she's gonna think I'm a pervert._

A minute of silence passed. With both their faces in deep crimson, they just stood in front of each other. They refused to look at one another.

But the silence was making things awkward, so Levy decided to break it...

"Do you...really think I'm cute?" she asked in a soft voice.

"...I do," he replied. "I never lie about these things."

She let herself smile. "Thank you."

He played with his long bangs. "No prob..."

Silence. Again. Ugh...

This really is getting annoying. Hey, dumbass. Don't just trail off with such a lame line.

_Shut up! You shouldn't even be talking to me! And don't call me a dumbass!_

Hey, you did the same this morning!

_That was then! This is now!_

Just break the frickin' silence already! It's pissing me off!

_It's pissing_ you _off? I'd like to see how you do in my shoes right now!_

"Uhm, what about you?" Levy asked. "Aren't you gonna undress?"

See? She has more gall than you to break the silence.

_Shut up!_

Though the last part she said sounded like something else...

_Pervert!_ "Uh...what?"

"Well, I've stripped down to my bikini. Perhaps you may wanna do the same?"

"I'm don't wear bikinis."

...Dumbass.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya know what I mean."

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

Sure you were...

"But if you don't wanna..."

"Nah. I hate being left out."

And at that, he unzipped his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Levy found herself marveling at the sight of his lean figure. Her eyes traced every line of muscle he had.

She licked her lips without thinking.

He saw it. "Uh..."

She blinked before looking away to hide an even deeper blush forming. "Sorry! You're just...more muscular than Gray..."

_What does that have to do with anything?_

She means you're hot, bro.

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

"How old did you say you were again?"

"Sixteen."

I thought you were eighteen!

_You're the narrator! Read the previous chapters!_

"Sixteen?" she asked, shocked. "So young! How did you manage to get a body like that?"

He shrugged. "Lots and lots of willpower and determination."

Same thing, man.

"Really? And you're a year younger than me."

He chuckled. "Age is just a number, Levy."

Wow. A quote from New Moon. And your name is Jacob.

Coincidence?

_Stop it._

She giggled. "I guess. Both Gray and Natsu are muscular for their age too. Just shocked to see someone _your_ age to have such a body."

"I'm not the first in my world."

"Really?"

"Really."

They even share the same first name!

_He shares my first name in the movie, dimwit!_

...You just called me a dimwit now, did ya?

_And what if I did?_

Hmm... What would happen if I were to narrate you getting swallowed up by a shark in the ocean?

_Then I would rip that shark open from the inside and come out unscathed._

...Damn.

"So like, what did you do to get that buff?"

"I'm not buff, Levy. Just lean. Buff is ugly."

"Oh. Really?"

He shrugged. "That's what my dad says, anyway."

"Well, I'm sure you've got a lotta girls falling for you, eh?"

He sighed. "They fall for my body. Not 'me'. And I'm not bragging. But yeah, it's my body they want."

"And that's bad?"

"I don't want my heart to feel left out."

She smiled. "Wow."

"What?"

"So you're a romantic?"

"I have to be one in order to be in the career I'm in now."

She walked towards the shore and sat down, feeling the water on her feet. "Must be nice...to have such a fun job."

"Everyone deserves a chance in love." He looked down. "Even Owen..."

She looked over to him. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"So Jake...you've never been in love?"

"Nope."

"Not once?"

"Never." He quirked a brow at her. "Why the sudden question?"

"I just can't believe a guy like you hasn't found love yet. I'm pretty sure girls would love to date you."

"I'll accept their feelings if they're also after my heart. Being in love with my body is a totally different thing."

"...Again, I'm wondering why you're single."

"Is that sarcasm?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

She shook her head quickly. "No! I'm saying that it's unbelievable that someone with a personality like yours is still single. I'm pretty sure any girl would fall for you not just because of your looks."

He laughed half-heartedly. "Right. Would you?"

She looked away, her face turning red. "It could happen..."

BA-DUMP!

BA-DUMP!

BA-DUMP!

Ooh! His heart is racing!

_Of course it is! With what she said it'd be weird if it didn't!_

Heh, right.

He scratched his cheek. "Really...?"

She waved her hands. "I'm just saying it _could_ happen!"

He smiled lightly. "That's...actually a nice thing to say... Makes me feel like I have a chance in love..."

She calmed down and walked up to him. "You _do_ have a chance in love, Jake. It takes time. Just have faith."

"Yeah. I know. Thanks."

She gave him a toothy smile. "Anytime!"

His smile broadened. It was always like this when she's around him. One way or another, even without knowing it, she manages to make him feel better.

None have ever succeeded in getting him out of a very depressed mood. Owen's a rare example. But he ain't a chick, so...

Though he wasn't really that depressed just now, he can tell this girl is capable of pulling him out of a glum mood no matter how bad. There was something about her that told him he can trust her to make him feel alright.

_This girl..._ he breathed inwardly. _She's so great._

His heart began racing again. It was painful, yet he didn't hate it. He was scared, but it didn't make him feel like he's about to die.

Several emotions stirred within him. Nothing like this has ever happened to him. Not once in his life.

That is until he met Levy...

"Hey, Jake?" she asked.

He blinked twice as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yes. I'm curious about you and Owen. I wanna get to know you both a lot more. And since you're the only one here at the moment, I'll start with you."

He chuckled. "You're serious?"

"Mhm." She sat down and patted the ground in front of her. "Sit down."

With a smile, he did so. "Okay. So...what do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

She looked at him in the eye. "Jake, I haven't told you this yet so I'm gonna say it..."

He stared at her. "Uh...okay?"

"I can tell you and Owen are keeping a lot of things bottled up inside. Things that hurt you. Things you can't let go." She put a hand on her chest. "I know you two had shared your problems with each other. You're close, I can tell. But you haven't told anyone else, haven't you?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh..."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Jake. I know we haven't known each other that long. But I feel we can become really good friends. You, me and Owen. And the first step is to open up a little. Take it step-by-step."

She leaned her face closer to his, making him lean back a bit. "Levy...?"

"Jake, will you be willing to talk to me about what you've been keeping inside all this time? Will you allow yourself to depend on me? Will you...let me into your heart?"

Wow. So straight-forward. You lucky son of a bitch!

Ooh! And his heart is racing again! Seems faster this time!

What will you do, boy? Go on! Answer her!

...

...

...

...Are you ignoring me?

_Figured it out, did ya?_

Tch, whatever. Just answer her, will ya?

He sighed with a small smile. "If you're sure you want to hear me whine and stuff."

She leaned back. "I want you to share your troubles. Your thoughts. Your emotions with me. Just vent. And I'll listen."

"Alright." With another sigh, he began. "I was an only child. In my world, I was born in a place called Boston..."

* * *

Present...

"At that moment, he started opening up to Levy," Owen said. "They both sat there, Jake talking about his life with Levy listening to every word he said. A level of trust was formed between the two of them. They got a lot closer then."

Aqua smiled. "How nice of her to lend her ear to him. She must have really cared for him."

"None of them realized their feelings at first. I said earlier that Jake knew he was in love with her the moment he saw her. I'm sorry, I was talking about someone else. My bad."

She giggled. "It's alright. I was getting confused with what you said so far."

"Again, my bad."

"So how much did he tell her?"

"Not everything. He was comfortable around her, but he wanted to be really sure he could trust her with his secrets and stuff. People in our world can be blabber-mouths."

"I see. So what happened next?"

"Well, they soon got to an interesting topic about a certain girl back in the academy..."

* * *

Story...

"...and then she 'confesses' to me right after our dance. She had a sort of look in her eyes that just screamed trouble."

She tilted her head to the side. "Trouble?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I had asked her what she liked about me. Her exact words were: 'I find you so attractive, it makes my mouth water. You are so hot. I just wanna take you right here, right now.' Not exaggerating."

"Never said you were. So what did you do?"

"I turned her down as nicely as possible. She didn't take it very well, though. She was pissed, even."

"Well...did she do anything after that night?"

"Oh, yes. She spread a very ridiculous lie all around campus. She said: 'Little Jake can't stay awake for more than five seconds.' Ugh..." He groaned. "I swear, my reputation deteriorated by ninety percent."

"Uh...I didn't get what she said? What does she mean by 'Little Jake' anyway?"

"...You really don't get it?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"To put it simply..." He scratched his head. "...she lied to everyone that I was impotent."

"...Oh."

"That is like the most shameful thing to ever happen to a guy."

"I can tell."

He shrugged. "Not like I was really looking for a sexual relationship anyway. Still, it hurts my pride as a man. Now everyone thinks that my dream of having kids is unattainable."

"Did you not try explaining it to everyone?"

"Wouldn't matter. Not many people listen to the truth. Just gossip."

She narrowed her eyes. "So it's that bad?"

"There are worse things, I tell ya. Like in Owen's case. He's been through a lot worse than me. I won't tell you anything on his behalf, so if you wanna know more about him, ask him yourself."

"That was the plan, after all."

"Good."

"But really, I can't believe people in your world are that shallow."

"There are still people that are considered nice or right in the head. But they're like an endangered species."

"Well, perhaps you can try and change that world. You've got so much power."

"I don't wanna abuse my power. Especially if it's for personal reasons. The world needs to resolve itself. While we watch in the sidelines, we can only hope things get better."

"Just have faith, Jake. I'm sure things'll be alright."

"I hope so." He smiled at her. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Hmmm..." She thought for a while. "What's your type?"

"My...type?" he asked.

"Yep. What type of girl do you like?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a specific type. So long as she's kind-hearted, considerate, and willing to love me as much as I love her, then I'm totally okay with it. I can care less about looks. Though that would be a huge bonus, to be honest."

She giggled. "Yeah."

"And you? What type of guy do you prefer?"

"Quite similar to your preference. I want him to care about me. To make me feel safe. But I also want to protect him. I want him to know that I'm also capable of keeping him safe. People assume I'm weak because of how small and fragile I look."

"In other words..."

"I want my man to know I'm not weak, yet I still need him. All I need is someone to care for me. But not as a girl who needs protection. Though it would be nice if he could hold me whenever I'm scared." She laughed. "I'm not making any sense, aren't I?"

"To be honest...I'm pretty sure other people wouldn't get what you're saying." He smiled. "But I know where you're coming from. You don't want to be viewed as weak, but you also want to be loved. Cared for. In the arms of the one you love. I'm like that. Everyone is.

Everyone needs love. Sure people hide it sometimes. And there are those who are bitter if they find none. And they would view others who want or have love as weak. But it is they who are weak. They are the ones who have given up too easily. They have _lost_.

You are not weak, Levy. You just want to love and be loved. That's the reason why we're brought into life. Find those who we love and be loved back."

She stared at him. "...Though I admire and agree with what you just said, that is totally different from what I meant."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I know. I kinda got lost. But I do understand what you said, even though I couldn't explain it in words."

She smiled. "I'm glad. And I've taken everything you've said to heart. You assured me that love is not a weakness."

"If anything...it's a strength."

She nodded. "Yeah." She then crawled up beside him and leaned herself against him, looking over the horizon. "Thanks for talking, Jake."

Blushing, he chuckled. "Thanks for listening."

She placed a hand on his chest, right on the tattoo. "I'm glad you guys joined Fairy Tail. It's rare to find people like you two. I'm not saying the people in Fairy Tail aren't kind. It's just...so hard to find people as caring as you guys."

"And crazy?" he asked, laughing a bit.

She grinned. "And crazy."

"Well...you're pretty crazy yourself."

She looked up at him. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"You see or experience something like girls love, girls kissing, and bondage, next thing we know you're off in your own little world, moaning and groping yourself."

She shrugged. "Can't help it. You wouldn't believe the things I've read. And most of them aren't supposed to be read by a seventeen year old."

He sweatdrops. "Believe me...I've read worse..."

"All the same, I'm glad you guys came. This have become a lot more interesting because of you."

He grinned. "Thanks..."

She then did the unexpected. She kissed his cheek. His hard, but warm cheek.

He looked down at her, eyes wide in shock. She just gave him an innocent smile. His heartbeat quickened.

_That was...unexpected..._

And it didn't stop there. She closed her eyes and kissed his chest, right on his tattoo. His face heated up immensely.

Her face also turned red as she opened her eyes. "I...don't know why I just did that. I'm sorry."

He gulped and shook his head. "It's alright."

She began playing with his abs. She ran her fingers up and down his eight-pack, marveling the feeling. She bit her bottom lip.

"I have...no idea what I'm doing..." she mumbled.

"HEY!" a voice shouted out to them.

They both turned their heads to the shore, seeing Owen running up to them. She quickly withdrew herself from Jake. The two had very red faces.

Owen stopped in front of them and smiled, panting heavily. "Phew! That was a good swim. Have you guys just been sitting here all this time?"

Still red, they both nodded. "Y-yes!"

He laughed. "I see!"

Little did they know he saw the whole thing. I guess he just didn't wanna embarrass them...

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The next day...

"They're...giving us weird looks," Jake said, looking at the working villagers.

Owen crossed his arms. "I don't get it. I thought we were cool now."

"Seems a little...no..._very_ awkward."

Levy tilted her head to the side. "Maybe they're just embarrassed and guilty about last night. I mean...Gray _did_ get us out of it. And of course, he's famous here."

"Maybe."

The three of them then walked deeper into the village. They looked around, still getting stares from the locals.

"Those eyes of theirs are really getting to me."

Owen sighed. "Just ignore them. Let's find the village chief first."

As if on cue, the chief himself had walked up to them. The small, blue demon chief looked up at them with a guilty look.

"You three," he began. "I apologize on behalf of my village for treating you the way we did last night. We are just so paranoid these days and we can't seem to calm down."

The older Writer merely waved his hand. "It's fine. I've heard about what happened here. I'm just glad Gray helped us out."

"That man really is a kind-hearted soul."

"A bit hot-headed despite being an ice mage," Jake joked.

Levy smiled. "It's in the past. No need to dwell in it."

"Even so, please allow us to make up for it," the tiny demon pleaded. "Just ask anything of us, please."

The three 'Fairies' exchanged looks before beaming.

"Actually," Owen began, pulling out a piece of paper. "We would greatly appreciate it if you were to let us have or show us where we can find the things on this list."

The elder took it and read. "Hmm..."

The bluenette looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Well? Do you have any of them?"

"Have any of them? We're overly-stocked with these things!"

The three sighed with relief and joy.

Jake folded his arms. "Would you mind letting us have them? We can pay-"

"You can HAVE them! For free! We've been trying to find ways to get rid of these things."

"I appreciate it."

_Though we only need a few of these things..._ he thought, breaking into a cold sweat.

The elder demon turned. "I shall have my people give you what you need. Just stay here."

"Thank you so much!" the three said in unison, watching him walk away.

Levy turned to the two boys with a smile. "Well, that was easy!"

"Now we just have to wait for them to give us the ingredients. By the way..." He turned to Owen. "...we still haven't figured out how we're even gonna do the spell."

The older Writer quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Dude..." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'M GONNA HAVE TO KILL MYSELF FOR THE SPELL TO WORK!"

"Did I not explain before?" He took out a Fake Death Pill. "We'll be using this, remember?"

"Do you honestly think that would work? Tricking a spell to work seems, oh I dunno, STUPID! Not to mention IMPOSSIBLE!"

He sighed. "Jake, you pessimist. You won't know until you try."

"And if it doesn't work? What if it actually kills me?"

"Phoenix Downs exist for a reason, Jake."

"THEY REVIVE THE UNCONSCIOUS! NOT THE DEAD!"

Levy watched them bicker on. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight. These two really do act like brothers.

It's been a while since she's seen such a refreshing scene. Jet and Droy never really argue unless related to her. They just wouldn't leave her alone.

But with these two...

Her smile can never leave her face when she was with them. Most especially Jake. Why?

She didn't know.

"Jake, come on. We've gone this far already. Are you really starting to get cold feet?"

The rookie Writer looked away, frowning. "I never said that..."

"Alright. So, don't rule this out without even trying."

Sighing, he looked back at him and nodded. "Okay."

With a smile, he turned to Levy. "Levy, mind if I see the book that has Retrieve?"

"Oh!" she said as she pulled it out from behind her. "Here!"

The two Writers stared at her.

"...Where the hell did you pull that out from?" they asked in unison.

She blinked. "What's the matter?"

"...Nothing," they sighed, again in unison.

Owen took the book from her hand and flipped through the pages, stopping at the page with Retrieve. "Okay, so we pretty much have this covered. What of the spell for Revive, though...?"

Again, she pulled another book out of nowhere. "Here."

_This girl seriously scares me..._ the two shuddered inwardly.

Jake took the book and flipped to the resurrection spell. "Revive... We still need her body. That's why we're doing Retrieve first."

"Mm."

He then furrowed his brows. "I'm curious though..."

"About what?"

"If the caster were to sacrifice his life, shouldn't it be more for _Revive_ than _Retrieve_? Seems like they've got it backwards."

The other two shrugged.

"What matters is that we now have the ingredients for Retrieve. We just gotta put our theory to the test and see any results."

Jake groaned. "I'll write my will on a huge leaf, then. Just in case..."

* * *

Present...

"We were gonna put the Fake Death Pill to the test," Owen said. "It was a long shot, but we just had to try it."

Aqua blinked. "But Owen, you were putting his life on the line there. What would have happened if it didn't work?"

He sighed. "Aqua...in this line of work, we have to take risks. Our lives are always on the line when we go on missions. It's our duty."

"I see... Did it work though?"

"It did." He then looked down. "But at what cost...?"

* * *

Story...

Half an hour later they were standing by the shore of the beach. Waves splashed against the rocks. The cool air blew on the three mages.

Owen took a breath. "Here we are. This is where her ice flowed into the sea, right?"

The young Writer nodded, staring out into the vast body of water. "Yep."

Levy quirked a brow. "How do you know?"

"It's complicated." He turned to them. "Where are the ingredients?"

The bluenette held up a small pot. "Everything has been grinded."

"Good. Place them in front of the sea."

She walked up to the shore and placed it in front of the water. Jake took a step forward and held his hand to her.

"The book, please." She gave him the item. "Alright, now for the incantations..."

"Remember to take the pill as soon as you finish citing it," Owen said.

He flipped through the pages before stopping at the Retrieve section. He read the incantations out loud.

"Har ma rida. Ide me va gan da. Hide do roma ni. Sye kri lia." He started to feel the wind getting slightly stronger. "I call upon Mother Nature... Hear my plead. Bring to me what had been lost."

The breeze turned into gusts. The palm trees were swaying wildly, the coconuts being blown off.

Levy covered her face with her arms, struggling to keep herself steady as the gusts grew stronger. Owen merely stood there, staring at Jake as he continued.

"A being lost. A being gone. I give my life for her soul." He held his hand up to the now dark stormy sky. "Bring back to me her body. Make her whole once more. Let the waves of the sea bring her back to me. Bring back what was lost. Make her whole! Make her body as it was before!"

Thunder clapped. The ocean's waves grew twice their size. The wind grew violent.

Even Jake was now staggering, but he refused to falter. He kept his hand up, his eyes narrowing as he felt water in the air hit his face.

"MAKE!"

Thunder!

"HER!"

Splash!

"WHOLE!"

He then felt something tugging into him. He felt like he was...being sucked dry. His life was being pulled out of him.

"Now..." he grunted as he took the pill. He cringed. "Disgusting..."

He then felt his head spin. His whole body turned numb. His vision blurred and before he knew it...

...he was on the ground.

The two rushed to his side. Levy bent down to him and looked up at the older boy.

"What now?" she asked.

"We wait," he replied.

Then, a humming sound was heard. They looked down at his body and saw a faint spec of light on his chest. The light grew little by little, until it engulfed the teen's body.

They watched in awe as the light swirled off his body, twirling up into the air like an upward whirlpool.

(**AN: **Not very good at describing things DX)

After a minute, all light was sucked right off his body. The light disappeared into the stormy sky. Owen then took out another pill.

Levy saw this. "What? Another pill?"

"This one's different. It's a Revival Pill."

She took it and gently pried the boy's mouth open. She tossed it in, before realizing something...

"Wait! We need water!"

"Use your solid script magic!"

"I can't do water!"

"...You can't?"

She can't?

"No!"

...Is this even accurate?

He grunted before running up to the sea water and scooping a handful of it. He returned and poured it into his mouth.

"Owen, that's-"

"We don't have a choice!"

She closed his mouth and tipped his head slightly. She reopened it and looked in.

"It's all down! How long until it takes effect?"

The boy then began twitching before going into a fit of coughs. His eyes shot open and he grasped his throat.

"Ugah!" he coughed. "What the...?"

"Jake!" Levy cried in relief as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa! Levy?"

"I was scared..."

He looked up at his senior. "Did it work?"

"See for yourself," he said, gesturing at the water.

They looked at the front to see water...gathering into the sand. It was slowly forming a figure. They could barely make out what.

Slowly, it formed a pair of feet. It gradually built legs, hips, waist, stomach, chest, arms, shoulders, neck...

And then finally...

...the head.

They stared at the body before them. The sky was getting clearer now. The wind was calmer.

The three inspected the body from the top up.

Lying on the ground was a woman. Her skin pale, hair short and black, and figure well-built for a woman. She looked to be in her late twenties.

Her eyes were closed so they couldn't tell what color. But the two Writers knew who this was...

"Owen," Jake whispered.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah..."

The younger boy crawled up to the body. A smile formed on his face as he began laughing in joy.

"It's her... It's her!"

Levy crawled next to him, looking at the woman. "So...this is Ur?"

"Yes! It's her! It's Ur!" He ran a hand through his hair. "She's here! She's whole! She's-"

"Naked," Owen finished.

...

...

...

...

"...UKEYAA!"

Ukeyaa?

He backed away and covered his eyes, his cheeks glowing red. "Wha-how-when-ha-"

The older boy turned to Levy with a grin. "Isn't he just adorable, all flustered like that?"

She giggled. "He is, actually."

Jake gritted his teeth. "Did not see that coming..."

"What did you expect?" his senior asked. "She dissolved into water. You think she would still have her clothes?"

"Guh..."

"Anyway, now is not the time for that. We still gotta revive her, so pull yourself together."

He took a breath before dropping his hands. "Right."

He grabbed the other book and flipped to the Revive page. He read the incantations.

"Far sa le da. Co mi na ver sa den. Ar li co no ma na ri sa. Vi no ro ma de."

His body began to emit a green aura. Wind mysteriously blew from the ground up.

Then, the woman began to glow green as well. Humming can be heard from the light.

"Oh, Supreme Being from above! I plead to you now! Give this soul another chance in life! Take my life in exchange for hers!"

...

...

...

...Wait, what?

Owen quirked a brow. "You have to sacrifice your life as well?"

Jake's eyes widened. "...Crap."

A loud boom sounded, shaking the ground. The other two staggered, attempting to regain balance. Jake suddenly fell on his knees, clutching his chest."

"Gah!"

His senior looked up, horrified. "JAKE!"

Levy was the first to get up. "Owen...what's happening?"

"Looks like this spell also requires the life of the caster!" He stood up. "Come on!"

They both ran to Jake. The boy, grunting and groaning in pain, coughed and wheezed. He fell onto the ground.

The bluenette knelt down and held him in her arms. "Jake!"

His eyes were blank, but his body shook violently. Then, they saw a terrifying sight.

Being sucked out of his body was a figure. It was transparent. It had Jake's face and body.

His soul was being taken away.

"NO!"

Owen went down on his knees and took out a revival pill. "Don't do anything. I'll revive him with this when it's over."

"But-"

"Levy...trust me."

She stared at him, her eyes filled with worry. They stung, indicating tears threatening to be released. But she nodded anyway.

They watched the boy's soul get lifted into the air. After a few seconds staying in midair, the soul was curled up into a ball. It then floated over to Ur's body.

It stopped for a brief second as it touched her chest before sinking in. Once it was inside her, her whole body glowed yellow. Gold maybe.

The two watched as the light grew bright...then suddenly disappear.

"Stay with Jake," Owen said as he ran up to Ur and knelt down.

He placed two fingers on her neck. His eyes widened.

"Well...?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "...It worked."

"What?"

"It worked!" He looked down at the woman. "I feel a pulse!"

"Great, but..." She looked at Jake. He seemed lifeless. "...what about Jake?"

He tossed her the pill, which she caught. "Make him swallow it."

Nodding, she opened his mouth and dropped the pill inside. "I need water."

"Just get some from the-"

"That's very unhealthy, Owen."

"Fine! Think of something else."

She wracked her brain for anything. She then came up with a rather...amusing option.

She closed his mouth and punched his gut. She began shaking his head violently. Lastly, she pinched his throat and pressed her palm down to his esophagus.

Owen watched this display. "...Isn't this much worse?"

She reopened his mouth and sighed in relief. "It's in."

Hmmm...

'Make him swallow it', 'It's in'...

Kinda sounds dirty, neh?

Seconds passed. He was still motionless. Both were starting to get worried.

"He's still not moving..." she whispered.

"Dammit!" He went back to the two, slapping the boy''s cheeks. "Hey, Jake! Wake up!"

"..."

"DAMMIT, JAKE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

...

...

...

...

"...Owen..." Levy let out a soft sob.

He gritted his teeth, pounding the ground with his fist. "Dammit..."

They then heard coughing from behind. They quickly turned their attention to the woman lying by the shore. They saw her fingers twitch, a groan escaping her lips.

Finally, her eyes opened. "Ngh..."

Again, Owen rushed to her side and knelt down. "Ur..."

Her gaze went to him, her eyes blinking and brows furrowing. "Where... Where am I?"

"You're in Galuna Island. On the beach." She began to sit up. "Easy. You might wanna take it slow for now."

When she was fully up, she looked around. The sky was clear. The waves were calm.

Birds chirped. The sun was high. Everything was...peaceful.

She then looked at him once more. "Who are you?"

"My name is Owen. I'm a...member of a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tale... I've heard of that guild."

He looked over to Levy. "And that right there is Levy, another member of Fairy Tail."

The girl gave a light waved. Though she couldn't give her a proper smile, given what happened just now...

Her eyes then landed on the younger teen. "And him?"

"His name is Jake."

"Is he alright?"

He bit his bottom lip and looked down, pain swelling on his chest. "...He..."

"He...?"

"...He's gone."

Her eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"Actually..." He looked back up at her, tears just about ready to fall. This surprised the woman. "...it's because he brought you back."

"Brought me...back?"

"You were dead."

"Dead?"

Then she clutched her head. Memories from all those years ago came flooding into her mind. The monster...the burning town...

...her death...

Owen placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just..."

"...You remember?"

"Yes. I remember...everything."

"Your two students missed you dearly, Miss Ur."

She blinked. "You know Gray and Lyon?"

He shook his head. "Just Gray. He's a member of Fairy Tail."

She was silent for a while before she smiled. "I see. I do hope he's doing well. That kid can be pretty reckless."

He chuckled. "Yeah. He is. But trust me, he's grown quite strong."

With a nod, she looked back at the lifeless boy. "Back to the boy..."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Jake... He saw how much Gray missed you. He's the type of guy who wouldn't hesitate to help others in pain.

"So he asked Levy and me for help. He wanted to...revive you. So that you and Gray could be reunited."

Levy sniffled and held Jake close. "He was scared, but he saw the whole thing through. He sacrificed himself to bring happiness back in Gray's life, as well as bring yours back..."

The woman took all of this in. These kids, who are members of Fairy Tail, had worked together to bring her back. All for the sake of her and Gray being together again.

But at what cost...

"But...you don't even know me," she whispered. "Why would you..._he _give up his life for a stranger?"

Owen smiled. "Like I said, he helps those in pain, no matter the cost."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head slowly. "He didn't have to do this. You should have just left me dead..."

"He didn't want Gray to suffer anymore. But he also did this because he couldn't stand the sight of misery and tragedy. So...he also did it for himself." He sighed. "The boy is a sucker for happy endings."

The bluenette leaned her head on Jake's. "This is nowhere close to being a happy ending..."

Hesitating at first, the woman began crawling up to the two teens. She looked at the boy up and down.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

She placed to fingers on his neck. "...Huh."

Owen quirked a brow. "What is it?"

"Did you guys even check for a pulse?"

...

...

...

...

"...No?"

"He has one."

...

...

...

...

...Fail.

The Writer went over to the boy and checked his pulse. "You're right!"

"But why isn't he moving?" Levy asked.

The Ice Mage thought for a bit. "Perhaps he's just tired."

Suddenly, the boy's eyes shot open. With a yelp, he bolted up and hit all three of them on the forehead with his own.

"OW!" they all yelled.

He sobbed. "Itatatata..."

The three stared at him, hands on their foreheads.

"Jake?" Owen whispered, bewildered.

He looked at them. "What?"

...

...

...

...I'm seriously getting tired of all this 'dot dot dot' shit. Someone, say something!

Levy, completely ignoring the pain, threw her arms around him. "JAKE!"

They both fell over. "Whoa! Levy?"

Tears rolled down her face. "Jake! You're okay!"

"I...am?" He looked down on his body. "Oh. I am."

His senior sighed and bonked him on the head. "You had us worried, jerk!"

"Ow! Hey!" He then looked at the woman, who seemed to have a quirked brow and small smile on. His eyes widened. "U-Ur...?"

Her smile grew. "You're...Jake, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Seriously, you're as reckless as that brat Gray."

He scratched the back of his head, giving her a sheepish smile. "I guess..."

She then place a hand on his shoulder. "But I appreciate it...you bringing me back and all."

Shrugging, he held out his hand to her. "It's a pleasure, Miss Ur."

She shook it. "Likewise, kid."

"I'm glad he's okay," Levy said.

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Though..."

"Though...?"

"...It would be even better if she was clothed."

* * *

Later...

"Who knew that you can use Solid Script Magic to make clothes," Jake said.

Really? Can it? Hey, author, didja do enough research?

[Don't talk to me.]

The four are walking around the village. Jake wanted to look for Gray and surprise him. And surprise him he would.

Giggling, Levy scratched her cheek. "Well..."

Ur, now fully dressed, looked smexy! She wore a gray skin-tight tank, olive green baggy cargo pants, and black hiking boots.

...

...

...

...Well it's smexy for the author!

[Damn straight!]

"All the same, I appreciate you for giving me clothes," Ur thanked.

"No prob!"

Owen stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, where's the ice stripper? Is he no longer here?"

"If it is Master Gray Fullbuster you are looking for, then you will find that he has gone back to Fairy Tail."

They all turned to the source of the voice. A teen demon, the cute chick in human form with the coconut bikini, in one of the earlier episodes and the last one of the ark, let's call her "Laura", stood there. She was in her demon form, and yet she was for some reason...quite cute.

"He went back?"

She nodded. "Yes. About an hour ago."

He looked down. "I see."

Her gaze turned to Ur. "I have not seen this woman when you first came here."

The woman in question bowed her head. "Forgive me. My name is Ur. I came here by...complicated means."

"I do hope you aren't here to cause any trouble."

She shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm not."

Jake stepped forward. "Did he leave any messages for us?"

"He told me to tell you guys to stay out of trouble."

The three teens sighed. "Just how mischievous does he think we are?"

Ur smiled. "I'm glad the brat has finally found friends he cares about."

Owen chuckled. "I guess."

"Anyway, I wanna see him again." She turned to the demon girl. "You said he's gone back to the guild?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"Okay. Thanks." The older ice mage turned back to the teens. "You three."

"Yeah?" the said in unison.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

* * *

The next day...

The three teens walked through the guild doors. The entire guild greeted them a loud welcome.

Jet and Droy immediately ran up to Levy. "LEVY!"

She smiled. "Hi, guys!"

"Where were you? You left without telling us!"

"Sorry. I was with Owen and Jake."

The younger Writer grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, my bad."

They glared at him. "Don't try and hog her all to yourself, newbie!"

"Hey hey!" Owen stepped in between them. "There is no reason for you two to be rude. He did nothing wrong."

The tiny Fairy nodded sternly. "He's right. I went with them by my own choice."

"Really?" Jet asked. "He didn't force you or anything?"

"He isn't blackmailing you to say all this, is he?" Droy asked as he glared at the boy.

The said boy crossed his arms. "What kind of scumbag do you take me for?"

"Listen, kid!" He jabbed a finger at his chest. "You may have been accepted into this guild because of your abilities..."

Jet stepped up as well. "...But that doesn't change the fact that you two are NOT mages. You shouldn't even be here!"

"Where the hell is all this coming from? We've done nothing wrong to you guys."

His senior pushed the two back. "You guys have a lot of nerve, picking on us for the sole reason of us having no powers like you."

The bluenette stepped in between them, glaring at her Shadow Gear partners. "You two had better behave right now or I will not talk to you guys for a while. Are we clear?"

The two's eyes widened. "But Levy-"

"ARE WE CLEAR?"

They stared wide-eyed for a few moments before clicking their tongues.

Jet pointed a finger at Jake. "Don't pick a fight with us."

And they walked away. Jake could feel irritation well up inside of him.

"They were the ones picking a fight..." he muttered.

The young mage turned to him and bowed. "I'm sorry for their behavior. They can get a little overprotective."

Owen scoffed. "A little? Hmph, that's the "understatement of the year"."

His junior smiled. "Well, I guess that's only natural considering that they love you a lot."

She sighed. "I made it perfectly clear that I'm not interested in either of them. Why can't they get the message?"

"There is a difference between "getting the message" and "giving up". Telling them you're not interested won't change their feelings for you."

"I...guess you're right."

Chuckling, he placed a hand on top of her head. "Don't look so down. We still have work to do."

Her mood changed. "Oh yeah! We gotta get to Makarov's office!"

"Yep!" Owen said. "Let's go."

* * *

Later, Makarov's Office...

"Hmm..." the old mage mumbled. "Interesting. So you managed to bring her back to the living."

Jake nodded. "Yep."

"Using magic?"

Levy beamed. "Yeppers!"

"Forbidden magic?"

Owen opened his mouth to say the next confirmation when he registered what the old man said. He was right. It WAS forbidden magic.

Ya know, you guys should've thought this through.

"...Yes?" the older Writer said hesitantly.

Makarov frowned and closed his eyes. "You do know you could have died."

"I did," Jake said.

His eyes hot back open. "What?"

"Yes. I died. Well, sort of."

"...Again, what?"

"I'll explain some other time."

"Very well."

That was easy. Maybe the author is getting lazy.

(FUCK YOU!)

YOU TOO!

...

...

...

...Ahem.

Levy grinned. "Anyway, she's asked us a favor. And we needed to talk to you about it first."

"I think I can guess what it is she wants."

Owen quirked a brow. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes. She wants to be able to spend more time with Gray, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she can definitely hold her own. So...why not?"

They all beamed. "Really?"

"Sure! Just let me meet with her personally."

* * *

And the day after that...

Gray stepped in front of Natsu, his glare as cold as the ice he makes. "HEY! FLAMEBOY!"

The fire mage glared back at him. "EH? WHAT DO YOU WANT, ICE QUEEN?"

"QUIT MESSING AROUND ALREADY! YOU'RE DISTURBING EVERYONE!"

Lucy, who was sitting on Erza's lap and leaning back against her, sighed. "They're BOTH disturbing everyone."

Her girlfriend stroked her head lovingly. "Well, just leave them be. I don't really care much at the moment."

She giggled. "That's a first."

"With you in my arms, I can care less."

She looked up at her with a gentle smile. "You're so romantic."

"GET A ROOM!" the two rivals yelled.

...

...

...

"...Still don't care?"

"Gimme five seconds with them."

The two backed away fearfully. They whimpered and prepared for the inevitable. Then, the guild doors opened.

Master Makarov, Owen, Jake, and Levy all entered the guild. Everyone's attention was on them.

"Everyone!" the head of the guild declared. "May I have your attention please?"

"Yes, Master?" Erza said.

"You will all be glad to know that we are getting a new addition to our family."

The guild began to mumble to each other. Erza banged the table to regain their attention.

"Quiet!" she bellowed.

They did.

"Thank you Erza. Now, she'll be a tad bit older than most of you. But I want you all to welcome her as an equal. She'll be your new Nakama, so please treat her well."

"Aye, sir!"

"Very good." He turned his head to the door. "You may come in now!"

Footsteps were made. They all watched as a woman walked into the guild hall. To everyone else eyes, they saw their new member.

But for Gray...

His eyes widened as he stared at the woman. Time slowed down as his gaze followed her. His breathing ceased.

He could not believe his eyes.

The woman stopped right beside Makarov and smiled to the whole guild. "Hello, everyone. My name is Ur. My specialty is ice magic.

"I know I am a little older than some of you..." She bowed her head. "...but I hope we can get along well."

"WELCOME, UR!" they all cheered.

Her eyes scanned the room. She appeared to be looking for someone. Her smile widened when she saw Gray.

"I had personally asked your Master to let me join this guild. I have heard many of this guild's achievements, but I must confess..." Her expression softened. "...that is not the main reason for joining."

Makarov stepped aside. "Please, listen to what she has to say."

Her expression turned somber. "Several years ago...an incident occurred. I dunno if any of you heard of it, but a far-off village was attacked by a monster named Deliora.

"Nothing could stop it. Everyone tried, but nothing could stop the thing." She took a deep breath. "I was there at that time. I tried to kill it myself, but even I could not defeat it. So...

"...I used an ability called Ice Shell. It encases the target in ice. But in return...

She placed a hand on her chest. "...the caster itself will become the ice that encases it."

Everyone was quiet. But it was obvious they were shocked. And at the same time...confused.

Seeing this, she continued. "I sacrificed my own body by turning it into ice just so I can trap Deliora. It was the only option I had."

Erza crossed her arms. "If that is so...then why are you here with us right now?"

She then smiled warmly. "As you know... Miss Erza was it?"

A nod. "Mhm."

"Right. You have gone to Galuna Island to retrieve some guild members that went AWOL, am I right?"

Her brows furrowed. "How did you-?"

"Your Master filled me in. And it was they who melted my ice, thus making me flow into the sea."

The redhead didn't say more. In truth, she already knew why she was hear. She just decided to keep quiet about it.

"Anyway, it appears that not too long after that my melted ice was retrieved, making me whole once more. And the caster had risked his life twice to both retrieve my remains..." She looked over to Jake. "...and to bring me back to the living."

The young Writer smiled back. He felt his heart warm up.

Everyone started murmuring again. And, once more, Erza silenced them. They're all her bitches!

Tee hee!

"I never dreamed of being back. Back in the living. It's overwhelming." She ran a hand through her hair. "When I heard the boy's reason for bringing me back, it reminded me of another reckless kid I used to know...

"That kid... He was like a son to me. Along with another, I trained him to become strong. So that someday, he can grow up to become a great man.

"I loved him...as if he was my own. He was very important to me, and still is. Oh, how I wish to see him again.

"...He is the reason why I joined. He is here, a member of Fairy Tail. And I can tell that he's grown to become an even stronger man today..."

Her eyes went back to Gray, who's eyes showed signs of about-to-leak tears. She smiled softly at him.

"...isn't that right...Gray?"

All eyes are now on him. He was trembling now, eyes wide and wet with tears. His fists were shaking as he slowly began to walk towards her.

"Look at you...all grown up..." she whispered, her voice a bit shaky.

He finally reached her. He opened his mouth to say something...but no words came. What can..._should _he say?

She placed a soft hand on his cheek, her own now becoming wet with her own tears. "So strong...so handsome..."

He hiccuped and shut his eyes, more tears flowing down. "Hic"

"...I was right to place my hopes on you."

He bowed his head down. The tears were now falling down to the ground.

She let out a light giggle. "Say something, dammit..."

He let out a sob. "...U...Ur..."

"Hah...is that all?"

Without another word, she slowly pulled him into a hug. That did it. He wrapped her arms around her, crying his heart out.

This was it. This was the reunion that Jake and co worked hard for. He had risked his own life just to see this scene.

Joy welled up inside of him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. He didn't hide them.

The guild cheered. Though they knew not much details, they can tell that this reunion affected their guildmate greatly. This is something he never dreamed of achieving...

...Reuniting with his most precious person.

Besides, they can ask their questions later. But for now, these two old friends are to experience the greatest thing to ever happen in their lives right now. They will do nothing to break this mood.

Jake, never looking away from the scene, held his fist up to Owen. Sensing this, his senior did the same...

...and they did the most epic subtle bro-fist they have ever made.

* * *

Later that day...

It wasn't long before the guild bombarded Gray and Ur with questions. Not that they mind, though. After all, they had to explain more to them to fill in some blanks.

They were not only excited to have a new member, but they were happy for the fact that from now on, Gray will be in a much better mood. No longer will he live with guild or loneliness. No longer shall he suffer the pain of regret.

The mage was now complete. He had his mentor...no...friend...eh, not even close... Ah...

...He had his love back.

As for the three Fairy members...

Owen, Jake, and Levy were gathered on the rooftop of the guild house. With them were Ur and Gray. The guild was considerate enough to let them go after enough questions were answered.

Gray leaned against a railing. "This is... Oh man."

Owen laughed. "Surprise, Gray."

"Who's idea was this?"

"Jake's."

He turned to the said boy. "Is this why you were in Galuna Island?"

The young Writer chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry we hid it from you."

He smiled and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you so much. You risked your life just so you can bring her back. We haven't known each other long, and yet you went through such lengths for my sake."

"It hurt to know that someone important to you was taken away by life's cruelty." He grinned. "No one deserves the pain you felt. And I didn't do it just for you..."

"Really?"

The boy looked at Ur. "You were still alive, even as the ice. It sucks to live on as water, not being able to do crap."

The woman laughed. "Is that your reason?"

"One of them, anyway."

They all laughed. It was a nice feeling. To have accomplished what others may not be able to. Or even want to.

To have everyone happy. To be together with the ones they loved. That is the world Jake wishes of most in life.

He had the power. He can make a better world. With the help of his friends and the will to fight, he can do it.

He just has to believe.

Levy clapped her hands. "Why don't we celebrate with the guild? This can be for both Ur joining us and her reunion with Gray!"

Jake laughed. "They're preparing for that as we speak."

"Oh, cool!"

Ur placed a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Why don't we help them? They could use the extra hand."

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"You go on ahead, though. I wanna speak to these three alone. I'll catch up after."

He nodded. "Alright."

With a smile and wave, he ran off to join the others. This was the first time anyone has ever seen him so happy.

It was weird...but the joy was contagious. Nothing like a once-gloomy dude turned ecstatic after reuniting with a loved one.

The woman turned to the three. "He's never like this, is he?"

They shook their heads. "Nope!"

Giggling, she walked up to the railing and leaned on it. "Thanks again, guys. For everything."

Owen sighed. "Don't mention it."

Silence filled the air. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was soothing.

The cool air blew past them. They smiled, closing their eyes. The sound of whistling winds and bustling leaves fill their ears.

It was a tranquil feeling. They needn't ruin it by saying anything...

"By the way..." Ur said, breaking the silence. "...I think I may have fallen for my student."

...

...

...

...

"...WHAT!"

* * *

**END ****RESURRECTION ARC**

To be continued...

**Sorry for the long wait! Things have been hectic lately. So I give you this long chapter to satisfy you!**

**Hopefully...**

**My chappies will be a bit shorter from now on, due to me wanting to go forward through the story as fast as possible to update quicker.**

**Please leave a review!**

**God bless!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Welcome one and all to another one of my fanfictions! This time it's Fairy Tail! And there will be tons of pairings!

This will start with Owen telling the story during the **Tekken Arc** of my **Freedom Writers **series to Aqua. Just saying, since the start goes directly to where** Chapter Three** of that story continues.

But a rather unique character will be starring in this one. And, just like Owen with Aqua, will fall for someone in the Fairy Tail universe! Try and guess who.

For those that are familiar with the series, here's a tip: she was once crucified on a tree and was branded with the Phantom Lord's symbol on her stomach.

Try and figure it out through the story. Enjoy!

Btw. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Present...

"So you really did manage to bring her back," Aqua said.

Owen nodded. "Yep. Scared the heck out of us when Jake slipped away for a bit."

"I see. But you mentioned before that something happened after. That it was successful, but at what cost?"

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "Oh, right. Well, I'm getting to that."

"Is it anything bad?"

"...Yes and no."

* * *

Story...

Sigh. Another day in the guild. A lot of crashing about due to the Fire Mage provoking the Ice Mage.

Or at least...attempting to provoke him...

A few weeks have passed since Ur joined Fairy Tail. The guild has become livelier. Why?

Because they now have an overly-joyed Gray Fullbuster. Because of his old mentor's return, he rarely gets pissed. It would take A LOT to get him angry.

So then...why is he fighting Natsu?

"HAHA!" the ice mage bellowed. "COME AT ME, FLAME BREATH! I'M FEELING GOOD TODAY!"

His "frienemy" gritted his teeth as flames engulfed his hands. "I'M GONNA WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, POPSICLE!"

On one of the tables, Owen, Jake and Levy sat. They were a good distance away from the fight so as not to get caught in it, though not far enough to not see it unfold.

Jake took a swig of his beer. "Man, watching them fight never gets old."

Levy giggled. "Yeah.

Owen leaned back and grinned. "At least they keep things interesting. Let's just hope they don't-"

POW!

"...hit us..."

A flying chair had hit the more experienced writer square in the face. Good thing he's almost as hard as rock and the piece of furniture had broken. Still hurt like a son of a bitch, though.

Laughing, his junior placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, brah?"

"Hurt, but alright." Smiling once more, he turned to him. "Hey, Jake. How long has it been since we sparred?"

Blink. Blink. "...Eh?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since you and I did a mock battle?"

He thought for a few seconds before the corners of his lips turned upwards. "Yeah. It HAS been a while."

"Right?"

His expression then turned grim. "And I remember why I never challenged you ever again..."

"Huh?"

The blue-haired mage quirked a brow. "Why?"

"..."

Owen then remembered something. "...Is this about _that_ time?"

"I thought I was a goner..."

She turned to the older boy. "What happened?"

He smiled sheepishly. "He, uh... He was put into a semi coma."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I accidentally used a move that would put just about anyone in critical condition."

His junior sighed. "Your fucking...Black Inferno..."

"Black Inferno?"

"It's a special move he has that unleashes godly strength and damage upon his opponent. And it would happen so fast, you wouldn't know it hit you until you're down on the ground, losing a lot of blood.

"Not only that, you'd also be burnt to a crisp if you're any normal human. And at that time, I didn't even know how to manually adjust my body to any temperature yet."

She cringed. "Yeowch."

"Goes a bit farther than "yeowch". Try, "OH GOD! AGH! HELP! HELP! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT"!" He then glared at his senior. "I passed out from the pain and was bedridden for three days straight, because of you."

His senior bowed. "Gomenasai..."

"Really. I thought I was gonna die."

Levy giggled. "But you're okay now, right? And stronger. So why not try sparring together now?"

"Wha-right now?"

"Yup~! I wanna see you guys fight even if only once."

The two Writers exchanged looks before the senior smiled.

"That sounds good. Right, Jake?"

"Hell no! I almost died last time! I don't wanna test my luck again!"

"You're stronger now! Just like Levy said! And I agree with her."

Levy scooted closer to Jake. "Come on, Jake. Please? For me?"

The look on her face made his heart skip a beat. _Hnnnnnghh!_

Heh.

"Come on, brah. Just give up."

He clicked his tongue and scratched his head hard. "Fine! I'll spar with Owen. But if I end up in the infirmary again, you're paying for my medical bill!"

Chuckling, Owen stood and cracked his knuckles. "Yo guys! Clear the place up! Me and Jake are gonna have a little spar!"

His eyes widened. "Wha-here?!"

"They won't mind. They do it everyday!"

_We DO mind..._ everyone else thought.

He let out a "tsk!" and scratched his head furiously. "Whatever. I don't care anymore..."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes met Levy's gaze. She was giving him a look that both made him uneasy...and made his heart race.

She looked at him with eyes filled with expectation and excitement. That look instantly melted his worries away. In fact...

...it fueled him to take this seriously.

"I'll be rooting for you, Jake," she said, her eyes never leaving his.

His cheeks felt even warmer. "I...uh...I'll do my best..."

Giggling, she put her hands together. "Yay!"

_Well, so long as this doesn't get too out of hand. Besides, this may be fun._

"Uh..." his mentor's voice cut in. "...what about me?"

* * *

Minutes later...

The tables and chairs were pushed aside, leaving the center part of the hall vacant. The space was wide enough, just like when the two Writers were tested in day one. Everyone stood in the sides as spectators, obviously to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of the battle.

Or at least...they hoped they wouldn't.

Owen clenched his fists as he fixed his gloves. Standing a good ten feet away from him was his opponent, "apprentice" and friend, Jake. He looked a bit nervous, but focused all the while.

The older Writer smiled and drew his sword, pointing it at Jake. "I hope you don't expect me to hold back, Jake."

He laughed nervously. "I...kinda wish you would..."

"Heh, don't worry. I won't use THAT move this time. But I think you can take me on with everything else since you've trained."

Sighing, he too drew his weapon. "I hope so."

Mirajane stood in the middle, holding her hand up high. "Are you two ready?"

They both got into stance and nodded. "Ready."

"Okay. Aaaaaaaaaaand..."

Everyone stood in their places, watching in silence, waiting for her mark. Taking her time wasn't to fill the crowd with anticipation. More like it was to help the fighters prepare themselves in all their beings.

"...FIGHT!"

After quickly running out of there, the two immediately dashed towards each other. Before anyone could blink their swords clashed. They stared there staring each other down before they broke contact of their weapons and began to slash away.

Jake swung his chainblade at Owen's chest, grunting as said fighter avoided it by leaping back. He quickly held his sword to a guarding position as his mentor's sword comes down on him. He successfully blocks it but is pushed away by the power of his swing.

The moment he lands though, he quickly loosens the chain and whips it towards his opponent. Owen ducked before the tip could reach, but is caught off guard when he gets hit by a flying kick to the face. He gets thrown back but does a quick recovery.

He looks over to Jake, smiling as he rubs his jaw. "Nice. You got me there."

The younger warrior retracted his chain and got into stance. "I learned from the best."

"Hmph."

Then, he charged again. This time he threw his blade Jake's way. The boy quickly sidestepped the incoming sword and threw his chain towards Owen. He mimicked his friend's dodge and charged a Shocker punch.

Jake cursed as he held his free arm in front of his face due to his chain currently coming back into place. Faster than a heartbeat, his fist came down on the other's arm, sending multiple surges of electricity through him.

The boy winced but quickly adjusted his body to the element and kneed the older fighter on the stomach. It may not have hurt him, but it did knock the more experienced Writer back. Jake ran up to him to do a follow up, but was met with a kick on the face.

As he staggers, Owen launches a flurry of punches and kicks on his torso. Each blow creates a shockwave that shakes the entire hall, scaring the guild members. They all wondered if this fight was a good idea after all...

Before he could land any more hits though, Jake quickly blocked an upcoming one and headbutted him. He staggered back before receiving multiple slashes on his torso. He grunted as he got kicked down.

Jake stood over him, pointing his sword at him. "Come on. We ain't done yet."

He merely smirked. He did a back-flip, knocking the boy's weapon out of his hand. After standing back up, he tore his shirt off. His body was riddled with slashes and blood. But after a deep breath, the wounds closed.

"Think you can handle this fight without your precious Kettenblatt?" Owen teased as he went into his mixed arts stance.

Jake laughed and threw his shirt off as well. "Bring it, SIR."

"Why did they take off their shirts?" Natsu asked, a drop of sweat rolling down his head. "Well, I understand Owen, but Jake-"

"WHO CARES?!" all the girls (except Erza and Lucy) exclaimed.

Owen jumped high into the air and held his arm back, electricity flowing into it. Jake's eyes widened at this.

"Whoa, Owen!" he yelled. "That move is gonna hurt EVERYONE!"

"Then you better think fast!" the other yelled back.

He cursed under his breath. _Is this his own way to bring me out as a hero?_

"THOR'S..."

Jake crouched, his right leg stretched further back. He started to channel all his strength onto that leg. His heartbeat accelerated as he struggled to focus.

"Please time this right..." he told himself.

By this time, Owen was done charging. "...HAMMER!"

As the electrifying fist comes plummeting down, Jake quickly went into action. It all happened so fast, anyone would have missed it if they blinked.

He did a really strong and fast backflip, his right foot colliding with the older Writer's fist. This caused said fighter to go twirling back into high air. Jake landed on his feet and quickly shot up to Owen's direction.

Once he was at his level in the air, he did a downward spinning kick. "HIRONTETSU!"

And with that, Owen is sent crashing to the floor. The power of his kick made a crater on the ground, with Owen in the middle. The Writer quickly recovered and was about to go into stance when he found Jake right in front of him.

The boy's hands were placed together, while his upper body was slouched forward.

"Jayoku..." he muttered then did a full upward kick at his jaw. "...HOUTENJIN!"

Owen was launched high up into the air, almost hitting the ceiling. He then came crashing back down, creating another crater. Smaller, though.

He coughed and got back up. His lip was all bloody and he was bruised all over. When will he give up?!

Wiping his mouth, he smirked at the younger Writer. "Looks like you picked up a new move."

Jake smiled back. "Blazblue really taught me a lot."

"Right. But you should watch your front."

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, Owen was in front of him. Jake's eyes widened at this, though not because of shock. But because of the intense pain forming in his abdomen.

Blinking, he looked down to see Owen's arm...had gone right through him. The guild members gasped at the sight.

"Dude, were your spars in your world THIS intense?!" Natsu cried out.

"...No," he muttered as he began to tremble. He quickly took his arm out and, in the nick of time, caught Jake as he started to fall backwards. "Oh God, Jake!"

The others then came rushing in. Levy beat the rest to them and quickly knelt down beside them as Owen gently set Jake down.

"JAKE!" she cried and turned to the older boy. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

He shook his head, still trembling. "I...I didn't think...it'd penetrate."

"What?"

"I've...used this move on him before. His...skin is hard enough to prevent my arm from going through..."

Erza stepped in and knelt down with them. "It matters not. Right now we need to get him to the hospital ASAP."

Levy watched as Jake's eyes slowly closed. He didn't shake or make a single sound since being penetrated. He just laid there...staring blankly into space. Perhaps it was shock, but he soon passed out and unaware of the immense pain...

* * *

Hours later...

"...how is he...?'

He heard voices. It was dark, but he heard voices. Where was he?

"...organs are still intact...fast regeneration...out in a week..."

He sniffed lightly. It smelled like...alcohol. And disinfectant.

That combination of scents rose only one conclusion...

_...I'm in a hospital._

He groaned as he felt pain on his abdomen. He tried to move his arm to touch it, but he had lost all feeling of it. He felt weak.

"Oh! He's waking up!"

His eyelids flickered and was nearly blinded by the light seeping through the window beside him. He gritted his teeth as the pain intensified.

"Don't push yourself, you'll only get hurt," a familiar voice said.

Blinking, he looked to his left and his vision almost instantly cleared up. "...Levy."

She was sitting down on a chair beside him. Her face was a bit damp, and her beautiful brown eyes were slightly red. She looked like she had been crying.

"Jake..." she whispered.

She then took his right hand and gently kissed it. Had he been in a normal condition, he would have felt flustered and embarrassed. But he was in pain right now, so it was hard to feel that way.

He's a tad bit shocked at the gesture though. "I can probably guess but...where am I?"

She caressed his hand with her thumb. "You're the hospital."

"How...long was I out?"

"Six hours," a voice said from his left.

He looked over to the source and saw Owen leaning against the wall. He looked quite upset, though his mood isn't directed at him. It was a look of...resentment.

"Owen...what happened?"

"I'd like to know myself." He walked over to them and grabbed a chair, sitting next to the bluenette. "My hand wasn't supposed to go through."

Straight to the point...

"Why can't I feel my arms?" Jake asked.

"You were given so much anesthesia to the point you would lose feeling in all limbs. I dunno why they gave you so much, though..."

"Yeah, well...that didn't do shit. My stomach hurts."

"Don't worry, you're healing pretty quickly. You'll be released in about a week."

"I heard." He turned to Levy. "Have you...been here all this time?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

"I had to go out and explain the situation to Makarov," Owen said and chuckled. "I got a stern scolding."

"I can imagine..."

He bit his bottom lip and hung his head. "Jake...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There's just...something wrong with my body now."

"What do you think is wrong?" Levy asked.

"Not sure. Owen, think you can call the Director?"

Nodding, he pulled out his PDA and dialed their boss's number. After a few rings, he finally came into view.

_"Fabian, may I help you?"_ he asked.

"Sir, there's been a problem."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Jake...got hurt."

His eyes widened. _"Hurt?"_

"Yeah. We were sparring and...well...I used a move that normally wouldn't hurt him but..."

And thus, he explained everything that happened in full detail. Jake apparently was pretty powerful for a while, but his defenses suddenly failed him and left him VERY vulnerable to even a pretty weak attack. It was odd, since he was normally as hard as a rock.

Hell, maybe even harder.

But something seemed to have struck the Director as he begins to recall something that happened not too long ago. Back in Galuna.

_"Can I see him?"_

He faced the screen to the injured comrade. Jake smiled weakly and let out a soft laugh.

"Hey, sir," he said meekly.

_"Reynolds, how are you feeling?"_

"Like shit, sir. But at least I'm alive."

_"True. Listen to me, Jake. We're gonna have to run some tests to see what's wrong with you."_

"Yes, sir."

_"I actually have a speculation in mind. What is happening to your body is probably due to what happened back in Galuna Island. Right after you resurrected Ur."_

"Seriously?"

_"Like I said, only a speculation. We'll need a blood sample first. Owen, if you will?"_

"Mhm," he said. "I'll ask the nurse to give me a syringe."

_"Do it now so you won't forget."_

"Yes, sir. Guys, I'll be back in a bit."

Jake nodded. "Alright."

And with that, he stood up and left the room. Levy scooted closer and sighed.

"I'm so worried," she muttered.

"Hey, come on. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Jake, this is the second time you've come knocking on Death's door! Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned?!"

"You obviously haven't seen my training."

"I know you've had some seriously intense training, and yet that is all the more a reason to wonder why your body is...like this now."

He smiled. "I appreciate your concern. But really, I'm fine. We'll get to the bottom of this so don't pull your hair out over it."

"You don't understand, Jake..."

"What?"

She sniffled and brought his hand on her lips once more. She closed her eyes as she squeezed his hand tighter. She was on the verge of tears once more.

"I almost lost you again..."

Damn. This girl seems to care a bit too much about this guy. Not that he's complaining or anything.

But really. They've only known each other for...a month? How could she harbor such care for him when she knew nothing about him?

It's odd, but not bad. In fact he was touched. Only a handful have ever cared for his well-being as much as this.

She stood up and lay herself beside him, being VERY careful not to hit or even touch his wound. She placed her hand on his chest and rested her head on the nape of his neck. She still held onto his hand with her free one.

NOW he blushes.

"Call me crazy, but you mean a big deal to me Jake. If I were to lose you, I dunno what I'd do."

"You...barely know me..."

She sniffed and giggled. "Same goes for you not knowing me that much. But what I do know is that...you're a good person. A great friend. Losing you would definitely make me lose it."

"Levy..."

Her grip on him tightened. "It scares me that I feel so strongly about you. You're a friend, yet I have this urge to always be by your side. To always see you. Hear your voice.

"You and Owen have kept me the happiest I can ever be since we first met. Especially you, Jake. You actually understand me more than anyone else. More so than Lucy..."

"Wait...Levy...are you saying you..."

She shook her head. "I seriously don't know. That's why it scares me. I don't know what I feel..."

This definitely surprised the boy. True the two have grown quite close since day one. But with Levy pouring out her complicated feelings for the Writer, it just caused him to ponder on what he did that made her feel this way.

And it also made him think about his feelings for her too. Truth be told he had grown quite fond of the young mage as well. He would do anything to keep a smile on her face, and he would protect her come what may.

Seriously, what exactly is their relationship?

"Forgive me," she whispered. "Can I just...stay with you like this? Even if it's just for a little while?"

Sighing, he smiled. "Stay as long as you like. I'm not gonna wish you away."

She let out a breath of relief and nuzzled her face on his neck. He closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss her forehead. She sniffed once more, scaring him a bit.

_Whatever it is that we feel for each other...it's probably the best thing ever to exist. To happen in any of our lives. In my life._

"I like you, Jake."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
